Painter's Your Heart KaiSoo
by Eun Ri Lee
Summary: I'm a Painter Your Heart
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Ay**

**Cast :**

**Kai**

**Kyungsoo**

**Sehun**

**Luhan**

**Suho**

**Lay**

**Title : Painter's Your Heart**

**Genre : ?**

**Chap 1**

**Kai POV**

_**Bait pertama dikisah hidupku**_

_**Terlukis indah sebuah nama...**_

_**Do Kyungsoo...**_

_**Begitupun seterusnya, dari awal hingga unjung uluh hatiku...**_

Haha... Ya begitulah jika Kyungsoo terus bermain diawang awang memory. Perasaan yang sepatutnya kusyukuri karna kini sudah tak lagi jadi beban dihati. Pasalnya, aku sudah mengutarakannya pada Kyungsoo meski aku tak yakin... Terbalas atau tidak. Karna kutahu, untuk sekarang... Hati Kyungsoo masih sulit menerimanya

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya, terus kuukir senyuman dibibir. Membayangkannya... Menerawang jauh angan angan akan memilikinya... Bisakah itu terjadi?

Aku menunduk dalam. Menyamarkan rasa sesak sambil tersenyum getir dengan keadaan menutup mata. Setidaknya dengan begini... Aku masih merasa nyaman dan seolah hatiku bebas dari siksaan perasaanku sendiri

**- - - - - I'm A Painter Your Heart - - - - -**

"hey Kai...!"

Aku berhenti sejenak untuk melangkah ketika kudengar seruan namaku didentangkan. Kubalikkan badan, guna melihat siapakah seseorang itu

"huh...! Sudah dari tadi aku meneriaki namamu! Tapi malah barusan kau menoleh!"

Kubalas tatapan sebalnya saat menghujatiku dengan tersenyum manis. Dia terlihat lucu saat mendengus kesal seperti ini

"ah~ Mianhae Kyungsoo-ya... Disini sangat bising. Aku benar benar tak mendengarnya.."

"Huh! Alasan...!"

"Em... Terserah kalau kau tak percaya. Kajja masuk kelas..!"

Kurengkuh pundak sempitnya dan sedikit kutarik agar kami bisa berjalan beriringan

"Kai-ah..."

Aku menoleh pada Kyungsoo saat ia mulai membuka perbincangan ditengah laju kami menuju kelas

"Nde?"

"Mianhae..."

Kening mulusku berkerut mendengar ia berbicara itu. Sikapnya yang seakan bersalah membuatku lagi lagi menghela panjang nafasku

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo-ah... Bukankah itu tidak salahmu? Kau selalu saja berucap kata itu. Apa kau tak bosan? Aku saja yang mendengarnya bosan. Kekekeke..."

Sebenarnya kalimat yang tadinya kujajar, kuharap bisa membuat Kyungsoo menjadi lebih tenang. Namun ia malah semakin menunduk dalam dihadapanku

Kudekati ia... Dan kutaruh telapak tangan ini pada pundak kecilnya

"Aku sendiri sudah tahu diri kok. Lagipula, apa salahnya jika kau memberiku kesempatan untuk mencoba? Aku faham... Jika kau masih menutup hati karna luka yang kemarin kau rasakan. Dan itu wajar Do Kyungsoo..."

"Ta... tapi Kai... Aku tak ingin menyakitimu lebih dalam lagi. Jadi... Berhentilah untuk menyimpan perasaan itu"

Lipatan mataku bergetar saat ia mengucapkan kalimat yang serasa belati untuk menyayat luka yang baru saja kurasa. Apa kau meragukanku Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti ini? Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat mendengar ucapanmu tadi?

"Bukankah, tanpa aku melanjutkan ataupun berhenti berjuang mendapatkanmu akan kurasa sakit juga? Kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti mencintaimu, dan apa kau fikir aku takkan terluka? Semuanya sama saja Kyungsoo... Karna perasaan itu tak bisa dipaksa. Setidaknya jika aku telah mencoba itu, aku masih mendapati kemanisan didalamnya. Yaitu..."

"Berusaha mengejar dan memperjuangkan perasaan tulusku. Dan apa sampai sekarang, kau masih tak faham? Bahwa aku sudah terbiasa merasakan sakit hati karna terlalu lama memendam perasaan ini. Jadi untuk itu, kau tak usah khawatir. Gwenchanayo... Dan lagi! Aku sama sekali tak memaksamu untuk mencintaiku... Karna perasaan yang dipaksakan itu tidak akan bisa terjadi"

Telapakku beralih kerambut hitam kelamnya. Mengusapnya gusar sehingga ia mem-poutkan bibir karna rambutnya yang berantakan

"Mianhae..."

"Aiish! Aku sukar dengan satu kata itu! Jadi, jangan ulangi lagi! Arraci?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dan kami kembali berjalan menghampiri kelas pertama

** Green Hill**

Senja telah tiba. Burung berterbangan menuju sarangnya sebelum matahari benar benar tenggelam. Aku juga ikut menemani burung itu melangkah. Menuju suatu tempat yang sudah jadi rutinitasku setelah pulang dari kampus

Petak kakiku berhenti ditempat ini. Angin mulai menyapaku hingga kuhisap aroma naturally yang sedap. Kuhela nafas panjang... Sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku untuk menikmati sejenak keindahan Tuhan... KeajaibanNya benar benar membuatku takjub

Seperti Kyungsoo...

Salah satu keajaiban Tuhan yang satu itu, membuat mata yang tadi menutup kini terbuka. Jantungku serasa menggebu padahal hanya mengingat namanya saja. Bukan... Bukan namanya saja, tapi... Wajahnya, senyumnya, sikapnya, semua yang ada pada dirinya... Aku suka

Kuhampiri batu besar yang berada ditengah bukit ini. Menaruh tas, lalu membuka dan mengambil semua peralatan lukisku didalam. Yah... Dari kecil aku memang hoby melukis. Setelah duduk dengan posisi nyaman, mataku langsung menatap lurus kedepan. Tapi tatapan itu tidak terfokus pada sesuatu yang ada disana. Melainkan... Dia lagi...

Aku memang sering datang ke green hill untuk melukis. Tapi bukan pemandangannya, melainkan melukis Kyungsoo. Entah, kenapa otakku begitu mudah untuk menghafal semua yang ada pada dirinya. Aku tertunduk malu, merasa bodoh namun masih seraya tersenyum tak jelas. Kurasa, Kyungsoo sudah membuatku gila setelah kulantik hatiku... Bahwa aku mencintainya

Pena yang kugenggam mulai menarik garis diatas kanvas putih. Dengan telaten, kugores goreskan benda ramping itu sampai membentuk wajah seseorang. Sedangkan fikiranku, masih terus membayangkan bagaimana lekuk lekuk wajah Kyungsoo saat tersenyum

"kau sungguh indah..."

Gumamku setelah diam sejenak untuk melakukan kegiatan melukis. Setelah aku merasa lega, aku kembali khusuk memainkan jemari diatas kanvas tadi dengan iringan kata hatiku...

"Kai-ah..."

Aku terkesiap mendengar ada yang memanggilku. Kurasa, yang tahu tempat ini hanya aku saja? Karna selama bertahun tahun aku mengunjungi green hill ini, tidak ada satu orangpun yang berpijak kecuali aku

Aku berbalik guna melihat siapa sosok itu. Keningku berkerut saat kulihat namja bertubuh ramping dan bibir yang kecil tengah menatapku dengan mata yang berkunang. Ada apa? Apa dia menangis?

"Lu...Luhan-ah... Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Tubuhku makin menegang saat ia menangis sesunggukan sambil memelukku seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi?

Kuusap punggungnya seakan memberi aba-aba supaya ia tenangkan hati dulu. Toh jika aku bertanya dengan keadaan Luhan yang seperti ini, dia pasti masih kesulitan untuk menjawab

Kini ia merenggangkan tautan pelukan itu. Menghapus sisa sisa air matanya yang tadi terjatuh. Ia mengikuti posisiku, yaitu duduk diatas batu besar ini. Dan refleks membuatku menggeser bokong sedikit XD

"Sudah tenang... Kajja ceritakan..."

Kataku memecah keheningan yang selalu saja menjadi maint cast disaat kedaan haru seperti ini

"..."

Aku menghela nafas berat lagi. Kenapa ia malah diam? Tapi aku tidak boleh juga menuntutnya untuk membicarakan itu padaku. Bukankah aku tak memilik hak? Namun kurasa, ia sedang berusaha menceritakannya. Hanya saja. Mungkin... Dadanya masih terasa sesak untuk mengeluarkan segenap kalimat

"Hm... Ya sudah jika kau tak mau menceritakan apapun padaku"

"Kai..."

"Ne?"

"hiks...hiks..."

"YA! Uljimmayo... Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Sehun... hiks... Mengatakan terang-terangan dihadapanku, bahwa ia masih mencintai Kyungsoo... Hiks...Hiks"

Aku tercengang dibuatnya. Mataku yang tadi biasa saja melihat Luhan menangis, kini mulai samar. Curahan hati Luhan tadi terasa seperti tombak yang menghujani tubuhku, perih... Kututup mataku, mencegah agar air mataku tak jatuh dan berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ini mimpi

Namun sialnya, saat kubuka mata kembali. Keadaannya masih sama. Fikiranku mulai tidak tenang. Kenapa sangat sulit untuk menggapaimu Kyungsoo? Baru saja aku bisa bernafas lega, saat kau tahu bagaimana sosok Sehun sebenarnya. Namun bodohnya, aku tidak tahu jika Sehun masih menyimpan rasa padamu

Sehun pabboya! Jika kau memang mencintai Kyungsoo, lalu untuk apa kemarin kau menyakitinya, lebih memilih Luhan saat Kyungsoo sudah ada didekapanmu...?

"hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Aku kembali menoleh kearah Luhan yang masih saja menangis sesunggukan. Dia benar benar terlihat menyedihkan. Perasaan ibaku muncul begitu saja. Hingga tanpa kusadar, tanganku telah membawa kepala Luhan untuk bersandar didadaku

"uljimmayo... Kau membuatku miris jika terus terusan menangis..."

Luhan langsung refleks mengangkat kepalanya dari dadaku. Aku terkejut saat Luhan mulai menatapku dalam dalam. Apa aku mengucapkan kata yang salah?

Setelah beberapa menit kami saling beradu pandang, kini Luhan kembali menunduk. Aku hanya memandangnya heran. Sambil terus kuusap surai blondenya, dan perlahan... Punggung mungil Luhan tidak terlihat bergetar lagi

"Kai... Apa aku akan mendapatkan kesempatan kedua?"

Mataku membelalak saat Luhan berbicara itu. Beberapa detik aku berfikir, lalu tersenyum hangat sebelum membalas pertanyaannya

"Tentu saja... Tuhan kan Maha Adil. Dia juga jauh lebih tahu dari Sehun, bahwa kau yang terbaik untuknya..."

"Bukan Kai... Bukan Sehun..."

Lagi dan lagi. Pernyataan Luhan yang sangat sulit kutebak membuatku terkesiap!

"Maksudmu?"

"Ak... Aku... Ingin kau menjadi lebih memperhatikanku lagi, seperti dulu... Saat kita menginjak bangku SMA bersama..."

Luhan mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat manic mataku dengan tatapan yang masih berkunang. Raut yang jelas memancarkan harapan penuh akan obat untuk luka yang ia rasa...

Aku memalingkan wajah kedepan. Menatap lurus, namun aku sendiri juga tidak tahu menatap apa

"jeball..."

Telingaku benar benar panas mendengar rintihan itu. Kesepuluh jemariku mulai mengepal, meluapkan emosiku untuk Sehun disana. Dasar namja tidak berguna! Aku tidak ingin lebih menghujatmu didalam hati, karna nanti... Aku akan memberikan pelajaran padamu!

"Kai... eoddika?"

Suara Luhan terdengar lebih untuk mencegahku pergi dari tempat ini. Sejenak aku memang berhenti melangkah, namun hatiku saat ini benar benar mantap untuk melakukan hal apa selanjutnya...

**Author kece POV**

Kai telah meninggalkan Luhan sendiri. Wajah cantik Luhan terlihat layu saat memandang punggung Kai yang mulai menjauh. Ia pejamkan matanya... Berusaha menghapus jejak jejak kenyataan pahit asmaranya yang masih kental menghuni pikirannya

Mata sipit Luhan kini tertuju pada benda disamping tempat yang ia duduki. Sebuah kanvas yang telah digoresi garis hitam membentuk wajah seseorang. Luhan tersenyum getir melihatnya. Namun ia tak ingin lebih dalam lagi mersakan sakit saat melihat wajah itu. Ia bangkit, merapikan lagi penampilan yang sedikit hancur karna kegiatan memilukan tadi

Luhan menghela nafas... Menghirup keadaan sekitar yang sangat menenangkan. Lalu membuat langkah demi langkah, dan meninggalkan bukit hijau ini... Hingga terasa sunyi kembali...

Kyungsoo sibuk membolik-balik halaman demi halaman buku tersebut, dan berharap bisa secepatnya menemukan jawaban atas soal yang diberikan dosen Suho padanya. Karna ia sadar, hari semakin malam, dan perpustakaan kampus hanya akan buka sampai jam 10 malam nanti. Sedangkan, ia harus mengumpulkan tugas susulan itu saat jam 9 malam nanti

Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo kesal. Kenapa harus malam nanti mengumpulkan tugasnya? Bukankah appanya dan Suho saling mengenal. Yap! Benar... Dosen muda itu anak dari teman appa Kyungsoo. Bahkan... akhir akhir ini Kyungoo terlihat sering pulang bersamanya. Karna appa Kyungsoo lah yang menuntutnya

Seorang appa yang benar benar menyayangi Kyungsoo. Hingga tanpa ia sadar, ia over protektif terhadap anaknya. Meski itu sangat mengusik kebahagiaan Kyungsoo, namun ketahuilah... Bahwa yang appa Kyungsoo fikirkan, hanya demi kebahagiaan anak bungsunya

"Kyungsoo-ah..."

Kepala Kyungsoo mendongak saat mendengar seruan itu. Secara sigap ia berdiri saat mendapati mata sipitnya

Raut sosok yang tadi memanggilnya berubah pilu, saat tahu Kyungsoo malah meninggalkannya sendiri. Mematung bodoh tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya pada punggung Kyungsoo yang menjauh...

Siapakah orang itu ?! Hahaha... #Ketawa nista XD

**Nah... TBC sampe disini Readers. Kalo ada yang kasih tanggepan, respon, kritikan, hujatan, bullyan, banca'an... Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssti saya terimah dengan senang hati ^_^**

**Ada yang kepo ama kelanjutannya gak?**

**Kasih saran yah….. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Ay**

**Cast :**

**Kai**

**Kyungsoo**

**Sehun**

**Luhan**

**Suho**

**Lay**

**Kris**

**Title : Painter's Your Heart**

**Genre : ?**

**Rate : T**

**Note : Kalimat italic / miring diawal cerita itu previous story yah :D**

**Author Kece POV**

"_Kyungsoo-ah..."_

_Kepala Kyungsoo mendongak saat mendengar seruan itu. Secara sigap ia berdiri saat mendapati mata sipitnya_

_Raut sosok yang tadi memanggilnya berubah pilu, saat tahu Kyungsoo malah meninggalkannya sendiri. Mematung bodoh tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya pada punggung Kyungsoo yang menjauh..._

**Chap 2**

Langkah kaki mungilnya bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan. Hati dan fikirannya mulai berkecamuk tak karuan. Kyungsoo... Namja itu berusaha menjauh dari namja tampan yang tadi menyapanya...

Dengan berlari ia menembus kesunyian malam dengan hawa dingin yang mencekam. Awan yang kini berubah menjadi hitam pekat, tak menunjukkan bulan ataupun bintang disana... Memberi peringatan... Bahwa akan terjadi hujan setelah ini

Air matanya mulai mengembun... Sedetik kemudian terjatuh. Kakinya yang tadi ia gerakkan berlari mulai berjalan biasa, tetap bergetar. Namun Kyungsoo masih terus melangkah sambil terisak. Bagaimanapun juga, hatinya masih bersikukuh untuk menjauhi Oh Sehun...

Ia tak kuat... Kyungsoo tak kuat lagi. Bahkan ia tak sadar, bahwa ia terlampau jauh hanya untuk menghindari satu orang itu. Kyungsoo berjongkok ditengah jalanan sepi. Hujan mulai mengguyur basah tubuhnya yang kini menggigil dingin

Namun ia tak merasakan itu... Ia terlalu sibuk merasakan kembali rasa sakit yang ia terima dari Sehun beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kyungsoo masih bertahan diposisinya yang menangis, yang kini mulai membenamkan kepalanya diantara lekukan kaki mungil itu

"Kyungsoo-ah..."

Punggungnya yang bergetar kini terdiam. Isakan tangis yang tadi ia lakukan, terpaksa ia paus terlebih dulu. Ia mendengar seruan namja... Matanya seketika membulat, saat mengingat Sehun tadi menyapanya

"JANGAN ! JANGAN DEKATI AKU LAGI ! AKU MEMBENCIMU ! HIKS... SHIREO!"

"Kyungsoo-ah? Waeyo? Ada apa denganmu..?"

Namja itu mulai mendekap Kyungsoo... Memeluknya erat erat... Bahkan mengelus surainya dengan sentuhan sayang...

"HIKS... SHIREO! LEPASKAN KAN...!"

Kyungsoo menggelinjang tak karuan. Ia berusaha melepas pelukan namja ini. Kyungsoo mulai tak bisa berfikir rasio lagi. Ia hilang kendali... Sakit yang slama ini ia rasa mulai memuncak sebagai amarahnya

"SHREO! LEPASKAN!"

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

Bentak namja itu jauh lebih keras untuk namja mungil yang kini ia dekap. Kyungsoo langsung mematung ketakutan. Gertakan itu benar benar manjur untuk mengendalikan fikiran Kyungsoo yang tadinya dibelut emosi... Bibir Kyungsoo terkatup rapat... Dan ia hanya bisa mengalirkan sisa air matanya yang tadi mengembun dipelupuk

"Gwenchana... Ada aku... Kau akan baik baik saja..."

Lembut suara namja itu yang masih memeluk erat Kyungsoo didadanya. Hatinya terasa tertombak melihat namja yang ia cintai hancur seperti ini... Bukan ini yang ia harapkan... Bukan ini yang ingin ia lihat... Tapi... Keceriaan Kyungsoo yang dulu, hingga hatinya tiba tiba mengantarkan cinta itu untuk Kyungsoo

"hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Isakan Kyungsoo semakin terdengar keras. Sedangkan namja yang memeluknya, semakin memperdalam dekapan itu. Mencoba memberikan kehangatan untuk hati kecil yang kini runtuh...

Mereka berdua terhanyut dalam perasaan masing masing. Kyungsoo dengan perasaan sakitnya... Sedangkan namja yang mendekapnya dengan rasa antara bahagia dan pilu. Mereka tak bergeming sedikitpun dari derasnya hujan ditengah jalan ini

Namja tadi mulai mendekap lengan Kyungsoo dan membalikkan badannya. Menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo dengan nanar... Jemarinya mulai mengusap mata Kyungsoo yang membengkak akibat tangisan itu

"ulljimayo..."

"hiks... Kai..."

Tangan mungilnya kini ia lingkarkan diperut Kai. Yang jelas terlihat bahwa tinggi namja tan itu lebih dari tinggi Kyungsoo. Samar Kai mengulas senyum saat Kyungsoo memeluknya. Rasa cintanya pada Kyungsoo mulai bertambah volume dan seakan siap meledak-ledak bagai kembang api

"dia sudah pergi... Dan kau tak perlu setakut ini lagi..."

Kyungsoo mulai merenggangkan pelukan itu. Tangannya mengusap air matanya, seperti anak kecil. Terlihat lucu. Dan mata Kyungsoo sontak membulat saat badannya tidak merasakan sakitnya dihujani air dari langit

Kepalanya mendongak keatas. Dan melihat jacket yang kini merentang diatas kepalanya yang basah. Ia memandang Kai... Kai hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tulus. Setulus Kai melindungi tubuh Kyungsoo dari deraian hujan dengan kedua tangan yang merentangkan jacket itu

"kajja kita berteduh dihalte. Kau bisa sakit..."

Kai mulai menggiring pelan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menemui halte diselatan jalan. Belum sepenuhnya sampai dihalte tersebut, bus sudah datang. Dan memaksa kedua namja itu untuk memasukinya. Tak perduli dengan kernet bus yang mengomel karna tubuh mereka basah kuyup. Malah mereka membalasnya dengan kekehan kecil dan melaluinya tanpa rasa bersalah

Dilain tempat...

Wajah tampan seorang namja bermarga Oh nampak layu. Raut yang tadinya penuh bahagia saat melihat sosok masa lalunya, berubah drastic saat melihat kenyataan bahwa namja itu tak mau lagi mendekatinya. Hingga tanpa terpikir diotak Sehun, bahwa ia tengah hujan-hujanan dimalam hari hanya untuk mengejarnya sejauh ini

Do Kyungsoo... Namja itulah yang membawa Sehun hingga ketempat ini. Dengan keadaan yang memilukan. Mata dan hidung yang memerah... Akibat menahan tangis penyesalannya dimasa lalu itu

Kaki panjang Sehun mulai menyusuri koridor menuju perpustakaan. Karna memang ia meninggalkan tas dan barang barang kuliahnya disana. Namun ia terkesiap saat mendapati raut cantik yang kini memandangnya penuh kesakitan

Sehun terdiam. Ia hanya memandang namja yang kini dihadapannya dengan raut kesenduhan. Namja cantik itupun tak menggerakkan kakinya barang selangkah. Mata kunangnya hanya memandang Sehun diposisi yang sama

Kepala Sehun menunduk. Menyamarkan senyum getirnya dengan posisi tersebut. Ia menyesal... Sungguh... Hatinya sedari tadi hanya mampu mengeluarkan kata kata hina untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun tidak! Jiwa dan raganya kini mulai mantap untuk melantik, bahwa ia bukan namja pecundang lagi!

Ia mengangkat kepala. Langsung memandang Luhan yang sedari tadi juga bungkam akan suara. Kakinya melangkah, menghampiri namja cantik itu dengan iringan suasana canggung. Tubuhnya berhenti persis disebelah badan Luhan yang lebih kecil darinya

"Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini... Aku sadar telah menyakitimu. Dan aku ingin, kita berakhir sampai disini saja..."

Didetik inilah. Mata Luhan tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. Nada parau suara Sehun yang mengiringi kepergian air mata itu... Membuat kubangan luka dikisah hidupnya

Xi Luhan... Namja sang pemilik bibir mungil yang kini bergetar hebat. Mengeluarkan kesakitan itu sejadi-jadinya. Isakan yang saat ini beradu riuh diantara ruang ruang hampa kedua namja itu

Mata sipit Sehun memandangnya tak kuasa. Hingga ia lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan indra penglihatannya kesegala arah. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangis. Bingung... Jika kau memutuskan Luhan, bukankah itu berarti kau sudah tak mencintainya? Lalu untuk apa lagi kau menahan tangis Oh Sehun?

Mungkin bisa disebut dengan dilemma. Sehun namja yang serakah. Mencintai kedua namja didalam hatinya. Antara Do Kyungsoo sang mantan kekasih yang lama, dan juga Xi Luhan... sang mantan kekasih yang baru saja ia putuskan

Tapi... Ketahuilah. Kadar cinta Sehun pada Kyungsoo lebih besar ketimbang kadar cintanya pada Luhan. Jadi untuk itu, ia lebih memilih mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Luhan. Karna ia takut... Jika masih diteruskan malah semakin menyakiti hati lembut Luhan

Setelah puas menangis dihadapan Sehun. Lebih tepatnya disamping Sehun yang masih setia menemani Luhan meluapkan isi hatinya. Luhan langsung membuat langkah pertama untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Sejenak Sehun melirik kesamping. Ia tak mencegah Luhan untuk pergi, karna ia berfikir itu akan memperpanjang masalah

Dilain tempat...

**Kai POV**

Bus telah sampai. Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo sungguh tak terasa berat saat kugendong dipunggungku. Tak terasa, baju kita sedikit kering karna saking lamanya perjalanan tadi. Em... Kurasa bukan. Tapi lantaran tadi, aku dan Kyungsoo sengaja tidak pulang terlebih dulu

Kami memutuskan untuk menenangkan hati dan fikiran masing masing dengan berkeliling kota menggunakan bus. Awalnya aku sempat khawatir dengan kedaan Kyungsoo yang basah kuyup seperti tadi. Tapi untungnya, aku membawa plester yang siap menyerap suhu panas tubuh Kyungsoo kapan saja

Kepalaku sedikit berbalik kesamping untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang kini terlelap diceruk leherku. Wajahnya sunggug imut... Bersih... Seperti anak kecil yang kelewat polos. Refleks kurasakan sensasi aneh lagi didada sebelah kiriku

Jantungku seakan memompa darah lebih cepat dan mengalirkannya keseluruh tubuhku. Sontak tubuhku terasa panas, terlebih lagi dibagian dada. Keadaan yang benar benar menggugah keringatku untuk keluar. Aku... Gugup Do Kyungsoo! Bisakah kau sedetik saja tidak membuatku seperti ini?

Aku mengela nafas lega ketika kakiku berpijak didepan rumah bernomor 79 C (nomor rumah author XD) *dibakar. Kuusap perlahan pipi Kyungsoo agar ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Dan tak lama juga, ia mulai sadar dan gelagapan turun secepatnya dari punggungku

Kyungsoo menunduk didepanku. Jika seperti ini, images manis lah yang ia bawa. Aku tersenyum melihatnya dan syukrlah jika ia tak menyadarinya

"em... Go... Gomawo Kai..."

"ne~ Cheonma... Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk, membersihkan diri dan langsung tidur. Kau tak apa?"

"eoh? Gwenchana... Apa kau tak masuk dulu?"

"ani. Ini sudah malam. Tidak sopan jika bertamu selarut ini. Jadi aku pulang dulu ne! Paii paii!"

Tanganku melambai tanda perpisahan(?) pada Kyungsoo. Ia juga membalas dengan hal yang sama. Lalu badanku sedikit berbalik, untuk memastikan Kyungsoo masuk rumah dengan keadaan aman

**Skip time | Esoknya**

Kakiku sedikit tergesah untuk masuk kelas. Ah sial aku kesiangan! Mau tidak mau, aku harus mempersingkat waktu dengan berlari. Namun ditengah perjalanan, aku berhenti karna melihat Kyungsoo memasuki ruang salah satu dosen di kampus ini *dosen punya ruangan sendiri2 yah? Anggap aja begitu, maklum author masih muda jadi masih duduk dibangku SMK #abaikan

"ah hyung... Mianhae... Tugasku semalam tertinggal diperpustakaan. Jadi, bisakah kukumpulkan besok saja... Hyung jeball..."

"aduh... Kyungsoo kau ini bagaimana eoh? Bukankah kemarin sudah kubilang, tugas itu harus kau kumpulkan kemarin malam..."

"Suho hyung... Jeball... Masa kau tidak mau memberi keringanan untukku? Yah yah? Tapi jangan diadukan pada appa... Jeongmal..."

"aiiish! Ya sudah! Besok pagi kau kumpulkan dimejaku. Tapi... Kau harus memenuhi permintaanku dulu. Haha..."

"YAK! Ya sudah apa katakan?"

"hem... Sehabis kuliah, kau harus mau menemaniku jalan sambil makan ice cream dikedai biasa!"

"hah? Itu saja? Jinjja? Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti!"

"hey kau mau kemana!"

"masuk kelas hyung!"

"hem... Yasudah! Jangan lupa nde!"

Aku langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Berakting seakan-akan aku juga kebetulan lewat didepan ruang tersebut. Memang kebetulankan? Tapi yang sedikit mencoreng, karna tadi aku menguping pembicaraan mereka

"eoh? Kai-ah? Kebetulan sekali. Ayo kita masuk kelas bersama!"

Ajak Kyungsoo lalu mensejajarkan langkahnya denganku. Bibirku terasa gatal, ingin rasanya kupertanyakan perihal kedekatan Kyungsoo dengan dosen itu. Kenapa ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung' ?

"em... Kyungsoo-ah..."

"ah Kai... Kita harus cepat cepat masuk! Lihat dosen Choi sudah ada diujung koridor. Palli!"

Mataku membelalak saat kulihat telunjuk Kyungsoo yang menuju seseorang gagah berjalan dengan geramnya. Aku dan Kyungsoo kembali membuat scene berlarian menuju kelas. Dan sempat kulirik... Tangan Kyungsoo yang menarik pergelangan tanganku... Terimakasih atas kebahagiaan ini Tuhan...

**Skip Time**

**Kris POV**

Segera kutemui namja manis itu disana. Ia terlihat sibuk, sampai sampai seharian ini aku tak menjumpai senyum indahnya yang kebiasaan merekah. Yah... Kami mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran, dan untuk bulan magang terakhir ini, kita sangat sibuk untuk menyusun tugas akhir

"Lay-ah... Bisakah kau istirahat sejenak. Ini sudah jam makan siang Lay. Kajja kita cari makan!"

"shireo Kris! Laporanku tentang magang kali ini belum selesai sepenuhnya. Jadi aku harus mengejar waktu agar bisa membereskan semua hari ini juga"

"aiish! Tapi kau perlu asumsi Lay! Jangan keras kepala! Nanti kubanti menyusun laporan itu!"

"eoh? Jinjja?"

Aku memotar malas bola mataku saat kudapati lagi raut berlebihan itu dari Lay

"kajja!"

"ah... Kau tak membohongiku kan Kris? Baiklah, aku mau!"

Sesampainya kami melewati berbagai macam resto, tidak ada yang membuat selera kami luluh. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, aku dan Lay menemukan resto yang sangat pas mengisi perut yang keroncongan disiang hari

Letaknya sangat strategis. Karna disebelah resto tahu ini terdapat kedai ice cream. Jadi setelah kita makan, aku berencana untuk mengemil ice cream sebagai makanan penutup

"em Lay! Setelah magang ini, rencana kau akan kemana?"

"kemana? Apanya yang kemana?"

"haduh Lay... Kau ini lemot sekali! Bukankah kita diberi kerenggangan waktu 1 minggu tidak kuliah"

"eoh? Itu... Tidak kemana-mana. Wae?"

"apa kau mau ikut berlibur denganku divilla keluargaku yang ada di Jiri?"

Lay berhenti meneruskan kegiatan makannya. Ia memandangku sedikit berlebihan karna wajahnya yang ia condongkan kedepan. Alisnya hampir menyatu saat menyelidikiku dengan tatapan itu. Ku mundurkan badanku, sedikit ngeri melihat ekspresinya yang seperti ini

"ne! Aku mau! Asal aku boleh membawa adikku ikut juga!"

"hhaaaiiss! Kenapa kau selalu saja menyangkut pautkan Kyungsoo dalam kegiatanmu eoh!"

"kalau tidak mau ya sudah!"

"ah... Ne ne ne! Bawa saja!"

Bibirku manyun seketika. Aku sedikit kesal saat Lay selalu saja menghadirkan Kyungsoo, adik kesayangannya yang satu itu! Kedalam moment moment kami. Tidak sedikit! Tapi sangat kesal! Mengingat bulan lalu, saat aku mengajaknya menonton kembang api ditahun baru, dia juga mengikut sertakan Kyungsoo. Padahal saat itu, aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya

Dan lihatlah efeknya sampai sekarang... Aku benar benar bodoh tidak bisa lagi mengungkapkannya didepan Lay. Perasaanku berkecamuk ria ketika bibirku ingin mengungkapnya kembali. Antara bahagia, takut, gugup. Hingga perutku menjadi panas disaat saat seperti itu, dan mengundurkan keniatan tulus tersebut

Mataku yang sedari tadi menerawang tak jelas, kini berpacu pada satu titik sorot disana. Yah! Disana! Ditengah keramaian pembeli yang berlalu lalang didalam kedai ice cream itu. Aku langsung berbalik pada Lay yang kini tengah memakan sop tahu panasnya

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, karna ini memang bukan drama. Aku langsung menggoyangkan tangan Lay yang sedang memegang sendok berisikan sop

"uhuk uhuk! Air air air...!"

"eoh?"

Aku gelagapan memberinya air saat ia tersedak akibat ulahku tadi. Dan Lay memberiku deathglear yang menakutkan

"eoh Lay-ah! Bukankah itu Kyungsoo... Dan... Em... Sepertinya aku mengenal namja disebalahnya. Pendek pendek pendek...?"

Ekspresi wajah ini kubuat berfikir sambil memukul mukul dahiku dengan jari jari tangan

"Su...Suho..."

Aku menoleh saat Lay mengucapkan nama itu. Ah! Aku baru ingat! Ternyata itu memang Suho. Kawan kami yang paling pintar alias bintang kelas saat kami masih SMA

Kembali aku berbalik dan terkesiap saat melihat Lay memampang raut melasnya. Entah, tiba-tiba saja hatiku bagai ditusuk tusuk jarum melihatnya sekarang. Sakit... Itulah yang kurasa. Aku menoleh kembali, mengikuti arah mata Lay memandang

Dan tepat! Ia tengah menatap senduh kedua manusia itu. Suho yang tengah menyuapi Kyungsoo dengan ice cream lalu mengusap sisanya yang belepotan dipipi Kyungsoo dengan ibu jari Suho. Fikiranku langsung menyorot balik masa lalu kami

Aku, Lay dan Suho bersahabat dari awal perkenalan MOS SMA. Saat itu, diakhir kelulusan kelas 3. Lay mengungkapkan pernyataan padaku. Bahwa dia... Menyukai Suho sejak awal bertemu. Namun ia malu mengutarakan itu pada Suho. Ia takut, akan menghancurkan persahabatan kita

Dan tak pernah kuduga... Jika sampai sekarang, Lay masih menyimpan perasaan itu. Itu terlihat jelas dari mata Lay yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan cemburu seperti ini. Bukankah ini sangat menyakitkan? Bahkan kini kulihat bibirnya bergetar meskipun ia berakting seolah biasa-biasa saja

"Lay... Gwenchana?"

Tanyaku yang membuat senyum getir Lay muncul kepermukaan atmosfer suram ini. Kurengkuh tubuh Lay yang kini bergerak aneh, memutar badannya, seperti mengalihkan pandangan. Aku faham... Namun ia tetap berusaha menahan air mata itu...

"uljimmayo... Tahanlah... Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk menangisinya... Lupakanlah ia..."

Bisikku parau disamping pipi Lay. Ia mencekram tanganku yang kini berputar diperutnya, menyalurkan kesakitan hati itu sambil memunggungi kedua manusia tadi. Berharap mereka tidak menemukan kami dengan keadaan Lay seperti ini

**TBC ah..! :D Gimana Readers? Suka kagak? Nangis kagak? Atau muntah kagak? *ditapok**

**Minhae, author gak bisa ubdate kilat. Makum, masih amatiran :D Sebenarnya aku juga miris nulis FF kek beginian. Tapi mo gimana lagi? Inilah yang terbesit dicela otak saya yang kecil ini *naudzubillah =,,= **

**Ayo yang mau lanjot! Dikasih saran atuh...! :3**

**RCL gak boleh kelewat. Muehehehehe XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Ay**

**Cast :**

**Kai**

**Kyungsoo**

**Sehun**

**Luhan**

**Suho**

**Lay**

**Kris**

**Chanyeol**

**Title : Painter's Your Heart**

**Genre : ?**

**Rate : T**

**Note : Em... sedikit kasih tahu ya..! Disini, appa - eommanya Kyung and Lay itu namja *lah?* Yah... Saya juga bingung dgn dunia per-yaoi-an. Jadi, anggap aja begitu. Beres!**

**Previous Kris POV**

_Dan tak pernah kuduga... Jika sampai sekarang, Lay masih menyimpan perasaan itu. Itu terlihat jelas dari mata Lay yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan cemburu seperti ini. Bukankah ini sangat menyakitkan? Bahkan kini kulihat bibirnya bergetar meskipun ia berakting seolah biasa-biasa saja_

"_Lay... Gwenchana?"_

_Tanyaku yang membuat senyum getir Lay muncul kepermukaan atmosfer suram ini. Kurengkuh tubuh Lay yang kini bergerak aneh, memutar badannya, seperti mengalihkan pandangan. Aku faham... Namun ia tetap berusaha menahan air mata itu..._

"_uljimmayo... Tahanlah... Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk menangisinya... Lupakanlah ia..."_

_Bisikku parau disamping pipi Lay. Ia mencekram tanganku yang kini berputar diperutnya, menyalurkan kesakitan hati itu sambil memunggungi kedua manusia tadi. Berharap mereka tidak menemukan kami dengan keadaan Lay seperti ini_

**Chap 3**

**Author Kece POV**

Hari semakin larut. Setelah membereskan tugas-tugas terakhir magangnya dirumah sakit, Kris mengantar pulang Lay dengan berjalan kaki. Awalnya, Kris sudah menyuruh Lay untuk naik taxi saja. Tapi Lay menolak sopan. Lalu mau apa lagi? Kris juga tak ingin berdebat panjang karna mengingat hati Lay yang kacau setelah kejadian itu

"apa kau tak kedinginan..?"

Lay mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum namun tetap menatap kedepan. Kris yang melihat tingkah pola Lay sebenarnya khawatir. Apalagi, seorang Lay yang begitu mahir menyembunyikan apapun yang ia rasa. Termasuk, memendam perasaannya dihadapan Suho

"aku takut kau kenapa-napa... Bisakah kau berlagak sesuai apa yang kau rasa? Hanya dihadapanku... Kumohon..."

Petak langkah terhenti saat tahu Kris berucap dengan nada yang seakan menggebrak topeng hati Lay. Kepalanya menunduk, ia menghela nafas seraya melebar-lebarkan matanya agar... Yah... Melanggar hak air matanya untuk terjun kedunia

Lay mengangkat kepala. Berusaha seberani mungkin menatap mata elang Kris diatas sana...

"apa kau tak lihat aku bagaimana sekarang? Aku baik-baik saja..."

Telapak Lay menepuk-nepuk pipi Kris yang terbatu memandangnya. Kris yakin, Lay berbohong. Dan Kris kecewa itu!

Lay melangkah mendahului Kris yang masih terdiam diposisinya. Kris terus memandang punggung Lay yang menundukkan kepalanya, menendang-nendang benda apapun yang ada dihadapannya

"SEBENARNYA KAU MENGANGGAPKU APA EOH!"

Teriak Kris geram dari kejauhan. Lay mendengar... Bahkan ia meneteskan airmatanya seketika. Namun Lay membuat telinganya seolah tuli. Ia gelagapan menghapus sisa air bening itu. Dan masih... Berjalan hingga menemui portal komplek rumahnya

.

.

.

Langkah Lay berhenti saat tahu ada mobil Sedan yang ia kenali. Lay sedikit berjinjit dan mendongakkan kepala, supaya tahu... Apa spekulasi yang melekat diotaknya kali ini benar?

Matanya tertuju pada rumah yang kini halamannya ia pijaki. Dan... Bingo! Lay refleks menjongkok ketika melihat Suho keluar dari rumahnya. Ia memilih bersembunyi, lebih tepatnya terpaksa bersembunyi dibalik mobil tersebut

Untuk apa Lay kau bersembunyi? Lihatlah kesamping... -_-

"Lay-ah...? Kau sedang apa?"

Tubuh Lay terlihat tegang mendengar suara yang masih ia hafal meski sudah 4 tahun tak mendengarnya... Menyeru namanya kembali. Campur aduk adalah kalimat yang tepat untuk penggambaran suasana hati Lay sekarang. Bisa dipilih... Bahagia, senang, sedih, rapuh... Dan yang paling pas adalah... Hancur...

Tubuh Lay ia angkat dan melihat wajah malaikat itu lagi. Beberapa detik, mereka saling memandang... Tidak! Tidak saling memandang... Karna Lay lebih memilih melihat paving yang ia injaki...

"sudah lama kita tidak bertemu... Dan setiap aku datang kerumahmu, kau selalu tidak ada. Eommoni bilang, kau masih sibuk magang? Wah... Sebentar lagi kau akan menyusun skripsi dong?" *emang begindang? Au ah! Anggap aja begitu. Author kagak ngarti =,,=

"eoh? N... Nde! K... Kau sss... sedang apa kerumahku?" Balas Lay tergagap

"oohh ini! Aku mengantar Kyungsoo pulang kuliah"

"mwo?" Lay kaget

"nde! Wae? Em... Kau belum tahu? Kini aku menjadi dosen di universitas adikmu!"

Sontak Lay terdiam. Ia lagi-lagi teringat pemandangan yang tadi sore ia temui diresto tahu bersama Kris...

"hyung!"

Datanglah... Namja yang lebih kecil dari Lay keluar dari pintu rumah. Ia menghampiri Lay yang tadi ia panggil dengan sebutan 'hyung'

"Kyungsoo-ah..."

Lay memanggil adiknya penuh nada sayang. Dan... Nampaklah, ulah Kyungsoo yang begitu manja terhadap hyung satu-satunya ini

"em... Baiklah Lay, Kyungsoo... Aku pamit pulang ne! Sampai jumpa! Dan Kyungsoo ingat! Tugas besok pagi dikumpulkan!"

"siap ssaem!"

Suho berjalan mendekati mobil Sedan hitamnya. Meninggalkan kedua uke tersebut yang masih dengan posisi berpelukan

"kajja masuk..!"

Ajak Lay yang masih merengkuh pundak adik kesayangannya. Setelah melewati pitu ruang tamu, terlihat tuan Do dan nyonya Do duduk disofa ruang tersebut

Lay dan Kyungsoo menghampiri mereka. Kyungsoo begitu manja yang kini tengah memeluk ibunya. Sedangkan Lay, yang sifatnnya jauh lebih dewasa dari Kyungsoo... Memilih duduk disebelah appa-nya dengan posisi biasa saja

"ada yang ingin appa bicarakan..."

Tangan Lay yang tadi memegang remote TV, kembali menaruhnya diatas meja. Kyungsoo juga mempoutkan bibirnya, karna tidak mendapat belaian dirambut Kyungsoo lagi dari tangan halus ibunya. Karna ibunya lebih memilih kedaan formalitas, jika suaminya sudah membuka suara

"kalian tahukan... Jika appa-nya Suho dan appa sudah berkawan sejak lama?"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala guna melihat raut appa-nya sekarang "nde?"

Tuan Do memajukan duduknya yang tadi bersandar dipuggung sofa. Ia melihat dengan tatapan serius kepada ke 3 manusia yang ia sayangi itu

"appa ingin bekerja sama lagi dengan mereka..."

Semuanya langsung membuat paduan suara "oh..." berjama'ah. Mereka kembali kedalam aktivitas yang tadinya tertunda. Lay yang kini menekan tombol power pada remote TV sedangkan Kyungsoo yang sibuk mengusap-usapkan kepalanya dipelukan sang ibu

"bekerja sama dalam urusan keluarga... Maksudnya appa ingin menjodohkan Suho dengan..."

Lantas semuanya berhenti dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Terlebih lagi Lay, hatinya dag dig dug tak karuan!

"Kyungsoo. Bagaimana?"

**DEG**

Perut Lay terasa panas... Bagai tertohok batu api yang besar. Tubuhnya langsung terasa lemas... Air matanya kembali kepermukaan... Sakit... Sakit yang ia rasa...

Tapi Lay masih bertahan dikedudukannya. Ia mengepalkan erat sepuluh jemarinya. Menahan sakit itu... Dan inilah resiko, sakit akan bertubi kau rasakan jika sudah menyimpan perasaanmu. Jadi lebih baik, utarakanlah meski ia tak membalas perasaan itu. Setidaknya, kau masih merasa kelegaan bukan?

"shireo! Aku tak mau appa! Titik!" Bantah Kyungsoo tegas

"mwo...? Wae?" Tanya tuan Do keheranan

"kenapa tak appa jodohkan saja pada Lay-hyung!" Solot Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya yang manyun

Kepala tuan Do beralih untuk melihat Lay. Tapi Lay hanya menunduk... Dan jangan lupakan! Menahan sesak dadanya meski raut Lay terlihat biasa-biasa saja sekarang. Bahkan Lay pun tidak mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo

"tidak ada penolakan Kyungsoo!"

"shireo appa! Eomma... Kyungsoo tak mau..." Rengek Kyungsoo pada namja cantik yang kini memandangnya senduh

Dan Lay... Kini ia bangkit. Kakinya melangkah untuk keluar dari ruang yang kini ia rasakan sempit. Meninggalkan ke 3 manusia itu yang menatapnya bingung. Tetap Lay tak perduli... Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang Lay rasakan... Mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana perjuangan Lay menahan isakannya... Sampai kapanpun... Hanya Lay yang mengerti apa yang ia rasa... Tak mungkin orang lain...

**Skip time | Esoknya**

**Kyungsoo POV**

Kesal kesal kesal! Intinya aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan namja tua itu! Em... Bukan tua sih. Hanya saja, aku sudah terbiasa menganggapnya sebagai hyung-ku. Dan kurasa, dia jauh lebih pantas untuk hyung-ku tercantik... Siapa lagi kalau bukan Do Yi Xing atau bernickname Lay

"Arrgghhhh...! Aku masih muda! Aku tidak mau menikah!"

**DEG**

Oh bodohnya kau Kyungsoo... Ingat eoh! Kau kini berada dikoridor kampus dan jaga bibirmu untuk tidak berkoar-koar tak jelas seperti itu! Lihatlah! Semua mata menyorotmu aneh! Mereka seperti melihat alien Pluto! *emang Pluto masih ada? o.O

"Kyungsoo-ah...?"

Aku berbalik ketika namaku dipanggil. Dan terlihat namja jakung berkulit eksotis tengah menatapku kebingungan

"ah... Kai! Em... Kau sudah lama disitu?"

Kai melangkah menghampiriku. Membuat posisi yang sejajar dengan baris ku berdiri...

"Kau tadi bilang, tidak mau menikah? Apa kau akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini?"

"eoh? A...Ani! Jeongmal... Arrrgggh! Sudah lupakan! Kajja kita masuk kelas!"

Kutarik paksa tangan kekar milik Kai. Langkah kami menuju ruang musik, karna memang jadwal pertama hari ini adalah seni music. Oh ya, perlu kalian tahu. Aku adalah mahasiswa fakultas seni dan budaya Korea yang masih berjalan 1 semester

Setelah kami sampai tepat didepan pintu ruang itu, mataku langsung mendapati sosok yang kini kubenci disana. Yah... Disana! Yang kini juga menatapku. Dan terbesit ide diotak yang kubangga-banggakan ini. Benar saja... Karna aku yakin ini ide yang brillian

"em Kai..? Duduk disitu denganku yuk!"

Ajakku sambil menggamit lengan Kai. Berakting, seolah-olah... Aku ini namjachingunya. Dan lihatlah! Sehun nampak geram melihat adegan kami. Yah... Kuharap setelah melihat ini, ia tidak lagi mengusik kehidupanku

Tak lama setelah kami duduk dibangku, ssaem datang dengan gaya klasik yang sudah jadi ciri khasnya

"annyeong anak-anak... Oke tanpa basa-basi. Karna hari ini saya ada urusan, saya hanya tinggal meninggalkan tugas kelompokan untuk kalian. Dalam kelompok tersebut, kalian dibebani untuk meng-arrasment suatu lagu... Yah. Dan ini! Sudah ada daftar mahasiswa yang saya buat untuk kelompok itu. Oke... Saya pergi dulu. Good luck!"

"huh...!"

Kami serentak menghela nafas panjang karna lagi dan lagi. Harus berkutat dengan tugas yang sudah membuat kami jengah. Baru saja tadi pagi aku mengumpulkan tugasku pada Suho-hyung. Dan kini... Ada lagi?

"huwaaa..."

"Waeyo Kyungsoo-ah?"

Aku tergertak saat Kai menyapaku dalam keadaan menganga lebar seperti ini. Haduh... Memalukan sekali styleku sekarang. Aiiiisshh...!

"em... Aniyo..."

Jawabku sambil memberinya senyum. Kai mengangguk-angguk lalu menatap kedepan lagi. Dan terlihat mahasiswa asisten dosen itu memanggil nama-nama mahasiswa yang jadi satu kelompok

"Do Kyungsoo dan... Oh Sehun!"

**DEG**

Dadaku mulai merasa sesak. Tubuhku yang tadi sehat-sehat saja melemas ketika aku... Haruskah bersama Sehun? Aku mendongak, menatap Kai yang ternyata sudah menatapku lekat dengan sedikit menunduk. Mataku berkunang... Hatiku berjerit bahwa aku tak mau... Berharap Kai bisa menolongku...

Kai mengelus surai hitamku dengan lembut. Namun aku hanya mampu melihat lantai ruangan dengan menundukkan kepala, aku takut... Takut rasa sakit itu kurasa kembali ketika nantinya aku harus menghadapi Oh Sehun lagi

"Gwenchana... Ada aku... Kau tak perlu khawatir"

"Tapi... Kita tidak bisa bersamakan? Kau pasti mempunyai satu pasang kelompokmu sendiri"

"Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang aku rasa? Apa kau melupakan itu Kyungsoo-ah?"

Aku mengerti... Mengerti betul apa yang kini Kai bicarakan...

"Kau masih ingat...?"

Kai bertanya lagi dan aku mengangguk guna menjawab pertanyaannya

"kalau tahu begitu, kau jangan cemas... Aku akan menjagamu, takkan kubiarkan Sehun menyakitimu lagi. Menyentuhmu saja, juga tidak boleh!"

Kai mengangkat daguku. Membawanya untuk ikut serta dalam sorot mata Kai. Ia tersenyum... Sungguh tampan... Lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi chubby-ku

"Kim Jong In dan... Xi Luhan!"

Aku langsung refleks melihat pada bangku belakang yang tadi kutemui wajah Luhan disana. Dan bingo! Ia kini juga menatapku sambil tersenyum. Eh...? Bukankah dia adalah namjachingu Oh Sehun? Kenapa aku baru ingat... Dan kenapa juga Sehun masih mengusik hidupku ya? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Kai...!"

Ia terkejut dan sadar dari lamunannya. Tanpa basa-basi langsung berbalik menatapku

"apa yang kau fikirkan eoh? Kenapa melamun?" Tanyaku penasaran

"eoh? Aniya... Wae?"

"apa kau kenal Xi Luhan?"

"tentu saja. Ada apa?"

Aku menyandarkan punggung didinding bangku. Mencoba menyusun kalimat tanya terlebih dulu, sebelum Kai salah kaprah menanggapinya

"Bukankah Xi Luhan itu... Namjachingu Oh Sehun?"

"em... Kurasa mereka sudah putus"

"eoh? Jinjja? Kau tahu darimana? Bukankah kemarin, Sehun sendirilah yang meminta untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya hanya demi Luhan?"

Kai diam. Kurasa ia tak ada niatan untuk membalas tanyaku. Eh...? Wajar bukan? Bagaimana ia bisa mengerti karna Kai memang bukan siapa-siapa diantara mereka berdua

"Mollayo..."

Jawabnya yang sudah kuduga diawal...

**Kai POV**

Setelah pengumuman kelompok itu, aku langsung menghampiri perpus. Guna meminjam buku panduan tentang kunci-kunci gitar. Karna kali ini tugasnya meng-arasement lagu, aku harus membuat nada-nada baru yang tentunya harus pas dengan lagu yang nantinya kubawa

Kupasang earphone ditelinga. Dengan sembarang kuputar lagu difile musikku...

_Mmmmm..._

Take me where I've never been,  
Help me on my feet again.  
Show me that good things come to those who wait.  
Tell me I'm not on my own.  
Tell me I won't be alone.  
Tell me what I'm feelin' isn't some mistake.  
'cause if anyone can make me fall in love,  
You can….

Hening langsung menyambar hati dan fikiranku. Lagu ini membuatku beku... Namun tak lama, kurebah senyum saat tahu jalan cerita lagu itu mirip kisah cintaku untuk Kyungsoo...

"Kai..."

_Save me from myself, you can.  
And it's you and no one else.  
If I could wish upon tomorrow,  
Tonight would never end.  
If you asked me, I would follow.  
But for now, I just pretend.  
'cause if anyone can make me fall in love,  
You can…._

**PUG**

Tubuhku tersentak saat kurasa tangan menepuk pundakku. Ku lepas earphone, segera aku berbalik dan menemui lagi wajah kalem itu...

"eoh? Lu... Luhan? Wae?"

"aniyo Kai... Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kapankah kita mengerjakan tugas itu bersama?"

"sekarang juga boleh. Kajja...!"

Langkahku mendahului tubuh Luhan yang masih terdiam. Tak berapa lama, kudengar petak kakiknya mulai mendekatiku. Dan benar saja, kini ia berjalan bersampingan denganku

"kita mau kemana?"

Tanya Luhan ditengah perjalanan kami di koridor

"mengerjakan tugas..."

"aku tahu. Tapi dimana?"

"mollayo... Kita cari tempat dulu saja"

Ucapku menoleh ke Luhan sambil tersenyum

Ramai terdengar langkah kami beradu dilantai koridor. Yah memang, koridor ini hanya aku dan Luhan lah yang melaluinya. Mengingat ini adalah jalan penghubung ke perpus, kurasa mahasiswa yang lain lebih memilih melalui koridor kantin ketimbang jalanan ini

Tak berapa lama, mataku melihat dari belakang punggung namja jakung itu tengah berjalan dikoridor sebrang. Terus kuperhatikan jalannya yang kulihat hanya seorang diri. Bukan... Bukan karna aku menyukainya, tapi melihat namja yang sangat ku kenali itu membuatku teringat akan Kyungsoo

BINGO !

Mataku membelalak saat tahu, ternyata Kyungsoo juga tengah berjalan dikoridor itu. Dengan posisi mendahului namja jakung, berkulit seputih susu yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Ah sial! Kenapa aku baru ingat, jika Kyungsoo adalah teman satu kelompoknya!

"waeyo Kai-ah...?"

"eoh? Ani Luhan. Kajja ikut aku!"

"eh? Eoddika?"

Tak kugubris pertanyaan Luhan, aku langsung menyeretnya saja menuju koridor sebrang. Setelah sampai... Tanpa menyapa, meskipun tak kupungkiri juga, jika kedatangan kami membuat keadaan yang tadinya sepi sedikit berisik karna petak kaki yang kami buat. Dan terhentilah... Langkah kaki namja jakung tersebut sambil menoleh kebelakang, menatap manic mataku dengan datar

Aku juga balas menatapnya. Tatapan yang kubuat sedikit kubumbui garis kebencian. Tanganku mengepal, ingin rasanya aku beradu hantam dengan namja pecundang itu sekarang! Namun aku harus menahannya, karna kuingat jika terdapat Kyungsoo dan Luhan juga ada disekitar sini

**Author Kece POV**

Sehun berbalik dan melihat namja berkulit ttan itu tengah menatapnya. Sehun sengaja menghentikan langkahnya, agar ia lebih dalam lagi atau lebih tepatnya, lebih tahu lagi... Bagaimana lekuk lekuk wajah namja ttan itu yang mulai ia rasa bagai benalu ditengah perjuangannya mendapatkan Kyungsoo kembali

Mendengar sudah tidak ada lagi langkah manusia dikoridor ini, Kyungsoo juga berhenti. Berbalik, guna melihat sebenarnya apa yang terjadi

Dan nampaklah scene Sehun dan Kai yang saling menatap dingin dengan Luhan yang berdiri kaku disamping Kai. Tidak hanya Kyungsoo yang terkejut, Luhan pun juga merasa hal yang sama

Mata bulat Kyungsoo beralih memandang Luhan disana, dan Luhan ikut berdalih memandangnya. Hati dan pikiran Kyungsoo bertambah bingung... Saat Luhan membalas tatapannya dengan mata yang berkunang... Menahan tangisan...

"KAI...!"

Ruang yang tadinya bersuhu panas, mulai mereda saat suara bass itu ikut mengalur ditempat tersebut. Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo berbalik dan matanya melihat namja tinggi, bermulut lebar karna tersenyum menghampiri kawan-kawannya itu yang terlihat mematung bodoh

"hey... Ada apa ini? Sepi sekali...!"

Ucapnya yang belum memahami betul suhu atmosfer sekitarnya

"eoh? Kyungsoo...? Aiish... Sudah lama aku tak menjumpaimu eoh! Kau tambah imut saja!"

Goda Chanyeol sambil menoel pipi chubby Kyungsoo

"CHANYEOL ! HENTIKAN !"

Teriak Kai membahana dijarak yang lumayan jauh dengan memberikan tatapan membunuhnya untuk namja berpostur tinggi itu. Tapi sang target death glear Kai malah cekikikan, menganggap itu sebuah lelucon konyol

"ah... Kai! Kau ini sensitive sekali! Aku kan bercanda...! Tenang saja, aku takkan merebutnya darimu! Tapi... Kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga dia baik-baik... Mollayo... kekeke!"

Kai mulai geram, kenapa Chanyeol harus membeberkan perasaannya pada khalayak? Bukankah yang tahu itu hanya Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol? Chanyeol tahupun karna Kai terpaksa menceritakan padanya yang bermulut bawel a.k.a selalu kepo dengan kawan hitamnya itu. Kai hanya tidak ingin ada pihak lagi yang terluka. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri dimana Kyungsoo berpijak. Dan jangan lupakan, ia juga meninggalkan Luhan yang sedari tadi berada disamping Kai...

**BUUGH**

Pundak Kai sengaja menubruk Sehun yang tadi juga berada diposisi tengah, tepatnya dibelakang posisi Kyungsoo berdiri *ngerti kagak?

Sekilas Sehun meamandang mata elang Kai dengan jarak dekat. Lalu sedetik kemudian, Kai menyunggingkan senyum remehnya TEPAT ! dihadapan wajah Sehun yang bermimic nerd

Kai berlalu untuk Sehun, ia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan juga Chanyeol. Lalu membuat ancang-ancang kepalan tangan, yang dibuat-buat siap menghajar namja bergigi besar tersebut *dikasih eyeliner Baekhyun =,,=

"ah... Arrasso... Apa kau gila! Aku kan sudah punya Baekhyun!"

Kini mereka berjalan dengan suasana yang normal. Kai, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan. Dan Sehun berjalan diposisi tengah... Sedangkan Luhan... Berjalan diposisi terkahir

Sejenak, perasaan Sehun sedikit canggung. Ingin rasanya ia menatap Luhan dibelakang, dan ia memikirkan itu berulang kali. Namun ia memilih berhenti, berbalik menatap Luhan yang ternyata sedari tadi memandangi punggungnya. Tangan Sehun memberi isyarat untuk mempersilahkan Luhan melangkah dahulu, Luhan sejenak terpaku. Lalu mengiyakan keniatan Sehun tersebut...

**Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya? Anda kepo? Bwahahaha... :D Kalo pengen lanjot tinggalin jejak oke! Gomawo buat respon yang baik dichap sebelumnya ^0^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Ay**

**Cast :**

**Kai**

**Kyungsoo**

**Sehun**

**Luhan**

**Suho**

**Lay**

**Kris**

**Title : Painter's Your Heart**

**Genre : ?**

**Rate : T**

**Note : Kalimat italic / miring diawal cerita itu previous story yah :D Kalo ditengah2 it's a song. ****Terus pantengin ni FF ampe End biar tahu semuanya :D *sape Lu? =,,=**  


_Kini mereka berjalan dengan suasana yang normal. Kai, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan. Dan Sehun berjalan diposisi tengah... Sedangkan Luhan... Berjalan diposisi terkahir_

_Sejenak, perasaan Sehun sedikit canggung. Ingin rasanya ia menatap Luhan dibelakang, dan ia memikirkan itu berulang kali. Namun ia memilih berhenti, berbalik menatap Luhan yang ternyata sedari tadi memandangi punggungnya. Tangan Sehun memberi isyarat untuk mempersilahkan Luhan melangkah dahulu, Luhan sejenak terpaku. Lalu mengiyakan keniatan Sehun tersebut..._

**Chap 4**

**Skip time Green hill**

**Author Kece POV**

Ke 4 pasang kaki itu berpijak diatas rerumput hijau yang subur. Kawasan sekitarnya pun tak terdapat polusi yang berarti. Angin semilir berhembus... Dan ke 4 pasang mata mereka mengintrupsi alam indah tersebut

Hadirlah sebuah langkah memulai petakan kaki menuju middle sang bukit. Diikuti pasang kaki lainnya, lalu terhembus beruntun nafas yang lega dari bibir bibir mereka...

"ini sungguh indah..."

Ucap namja yang paling pendek yang kini berdiri diantara Kai dan Sehun, sedangkan namja yang satunya atau Luhan berdiri disebelah kiri Kai

'kau jauh lebih indah Kyungsoo...'

Batin kedua namja disamping kanan dan kirinya secara bersama. Dan para namja itu sema sekali tak tahu tentang kekompakkan isi hati mereka...

Salah satu pria dari ke 4 pria tersebut, mendahulukan langkah untuk duduk diatas batu besar. Namja jakung berkulit putih yang sering dipanggil Sehun ini duduk dengan posisi miring dengan wajah datar yang menambah images keren dirinya

Lalu Kyungsoo, Kai dan Luhan memilih berteduh dibawah pohon besar yang tak jauh dari tempat Sehun bernaung. Kai dan Luhan mulai mengerjakan tugas mereka, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terduduk canggung sambil menekuk lutut kakinya

Kai mulai merasakan kegelisahan Kyungsoo, sejenak ia berhenti untuk memetik gitarnya. Membalikkan kepala, menengok keadaan Kyungsoo yang kini memandang kosong sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya. Mungkin ia kesal... Kenapa harus seperti ini jalan yang Author berikan untuknya? *siap-siap gak dapet jatah malam dari Kyungie =,,=

Setelah menatap mimic Kyungsoo tersebut, sorot mata Kai kini beralih pada Sehun yang masih setia duduk dibatu besar itu. Hati dan fikiran Kai beradu riuh... Bingung harus melakukan apa...

Mengingat kalimatnya kemarin, bahwa Kyungsoo tak boleh khawatir, karna ia akan terus menjaganya meski Kyungsoo kini mempunyai banyak waktu luang bersama Sehun dengan modus tugas seni itu

Kai memutar otak, mana mungkin juga kan ia menukarkan posisi Kyungsoo kepada Luhan? Itu jelas terdengar egois. Dan Kai tak ingin memiliki sifat seperti itu...

"ayolah... Kalian ku ajak kesini untuk mengerjakan tugas. Cobalah untuk professional sedikit...!"

Tegas Kai yang membuat ke 3 namja itu menatapnya. Mata Kai juga membalas lekat-lekat manic mata mereka satu per satu. Dan Sehun mulai turun dari singgah sananya, menghampiri ke 3 namja itu dibawah pohon, lalu mengambil posisi duduk saling berhadapan dengan mereka

Luhan terlihat terus memperhatikan pergerakan ke 3 kawannya itu. Tak terkecuali, melihat raut kebencian dan juga cemburu dari siratan mata Kai, yang dengan tajam melihat Sehun yang masih saja memandang Kyungsoo yang menunduk

Namun hak apa yang Kai punya? Bukankah, Kyungsoo belum memberikan jawaban atas pengungkapan perasaannya kemarin?

Luhan tahu... Sangat tahu apa yang Kai rasakan hingga harus mengepalkan tangan kekarnya melihat adegan itu. Dan apa yang Kai rasakan juga persis dengan apa yang Luhan rasakan sekarang...

Jauh lebih sakit memandang Sehun seperti ini, daripada melihat raut cemburu Kai karna Sehun menatap Kyungsoo... Hatinya berjerit... Meminta pertolongan namun entah kepada siapa...

"aku sudah meng-arasement lagunya"

Suara Kai membelah perisai canggung diarea sekitarnya. Sehun pun melepas tautan matanya kepada Kyungsoo, sementara Luhan... Mencoba belajar semakin dewasa, menstabilkan perasaan panas yang tadi bergemuruh diruang hatinya

"apa aku bisa mendengarnya?"

Tanya Luhan meng-intimidasi karna memang dia lah kawan sekelompoknya...

"tentu. Listen!"

Jawab Kai mantap... Lalu mulai memetik gitar dengan nada yang ia buat sendiri

_Baby, when you look at me,  
Tell me, what do you see?  
Are these the eyes of someone you could love?  
'Cause everything that brought me here,  
Well, now it all seems so clear.  
Baby, you're the one that I've been dreamin' of.  
'cause if anyone can make me fall in love,  
You can….  
_

Sesekali Kai melirik Kyungsoo dan membuat namja mungil itu salah tingkah. Ia merasa, seolah-olah lagu itu Kai nyanyikan untuknya. Meski suara Kai yang terdengar biasa-biasa saja, tapi Kai membawakannya sepenuh hati... Dan semakin membuat Kyungsoo merasa malu sendiri

"woooaaah! Daebak Kai! Emosi yang kau bawa saat menyanyikan lagu itu pas sekali! Pasti ada seseorang yang kau fikirkan saat tadi bernyanyi..."

Suara Luhan kembali terdengar ceria, meski kedaan hatinya tidak juga...

"haaah... Bukankah bernyanyi itu harus kita resapi disetiap bait nya?"

Balas tanya Kai untuk Luhan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun hanya melongo melihatnya

"betul sekali! Aku juga suka dengan lagu David Archuleta yang itu! Besok kita pasti mendapat nilai bagus!"

Luhan terus berkoar, menenggelamkan persaan privasinya agar terlihat professional...

"bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Tanya Kai yang sengaja ia arahkan hanya untuk Sehun meski dikalimat itu tercantum kata 'kalian'

"aku sudah mempersiapkannya. Dan kau tak usah khawatir karna kupastikan itu jauh lebih bagus dari punyamu!"

Balas Sehun sinis seraya menyeringai kepada Kai. Kai berdecak, mendapati penuturan Sehun yang terdengar kekanakan. Kyungsoo yang sudah geram dengan ulah mereka mulai membuka mulut...

"sudah beres semua kan? Kajja! Kita pulang masing-masing!"

Alih Kyungsoo keluar dari perkumpulan tersebut. Karna itulah yang sedari tadi ingin ia lakukan... Meninggalkan mereka, yang kini menatap cengo kepergiannya

**Skip time | Esoknya**

**Kyungsoo POV**

Aku sengaja bangun pagi pagi karna menghindar dari jemputan Suho hyung. Bahkan keluar rumahpun kulakoni dengan berjalan mengendap-endap. Takut jika ada orang rumah yang melihat, dan bertanya aku sedang apa? Mana mungkin jika aku menjawab yang sejujurnya. Dan ah... Masalah utamanya bukan itu sih, tapi... Karna aku memang tidak mahir dalam mengarang cerita ataupun alasan

Tuh kan! Pasti dia datang setiap paginya kerumah. Ini juga pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan appa. Menyebalkan sekali sih kedua namja itu! Apa mereka tidak tahu, bahwa hatiku benar-benar beku jika dihubungkan dengan urusan seperi itu?!

Aiiish Kyungsoo pabboya! Mana mungkin mereka tahu, karna kau memang tak pernah membicarakannya pada mereka kan? Terkecuali... Kim Jong In

Kusembunyikan badanku dibalik tembok samping rumah. Menatap kepergian Sedan hitam yang kulihat, juga terdapat Lay hyung disana. Waahh... Berarti aku harus lebih giat lagi melakukan tindakan konyol seperti ini, agar Lay hyung bisa dekat dengan dosen muda itu. Kekekek...

Aku mulai melangkah biasa menuju pagar rumahku. Membukanya agar aku bisa melewati tanpa harus memanjat, dan kututup lagi dari luar. Eh? Kenapa aku terus tersenyum seperti ini? Ah... pasti karna tadi aku melihat Lay hyung yang kikuk dihadapan Suho hyung. Hahaha... Dia benar-benar terlihat bodoh!

"mwo? Kyungsoo-ah?"

**DEG**

Suara siapa itu...? Seperti milik appa...

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

Ommona...! Itu benar-benar appa! Kabuuuuuuurrrrrr...

"hosh... hosh... hosh..."

Nafasku tersengal karna berlarian sepanjang jalan kenangan tadi =,,=

Kuputuskan untuk beristirahat dulu, dan memilih duduk diatas pagar portal komplek rumahku. Lagipula, aku masuk kuliah jam 9. Dan ini masih jam 8... Semuanya gara-gara Suho hyung!

"sepertinya... Aku tahu orang itu..."

Ucapku pada diri sendiri, sambil meperhatikan namja yang tengah menuntun Vespanya keluar dari jalan komplek rumahku

"haduh... Aku kok seperti Lay hyung gini sih... Pikun!"

Kurutuki kepikunanku dengan membatin. Setelah sadar akan tindakan tidak berguna itu, kini aku melihat kembali namja yang tadi menuntun Vespa. Dia terlihat bersedih... Wae?

Entah sejak kapan aku kepo dengan masalah orang. Tapi jujur, dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Matanya membengkak, kurasa ia menahan tangis atau... Habis menangis? Bahkan berjalan pun seakan tak mempunyai pandangan arah

Punggungnya semakin menjauh... Dengan bergerakan kakinya yang lamban dalam melangkah, memberiku waktu untuk mengingat kembali siapa seseorang itu... Siapa yah?

Tunggu! Sepertinya aku ingat...

"KRIS HYUNG...!"

Teriakku membahana dan ketika aku mengarahkan pandangan untuk mencarinya lagi... Sudah tak kutemui dimana ia sekarang

"aiishh... bodoh sekali aku ini! Itukan Kris hyung! Teman kuliah Lay hyung yang beberapa bulan lalu kutemui saat check up kesehatan Eomma dirumah sakit waktu itu... Haaahh..."

Kuhempas nafasku yang berat karna kegiatan dipagi ini. Kenapa sial sekali? Sudahlah... Kurang 30 menit lagi mata kuliah pagi dimulai. Dan sebaiknya, aku menghampiri halte dan menunggu bus disana

Tak butuh waktu lama. Aku juga heran, tumben sekali bus ini datang lebih awal. Biasanya aku harus menunggu 30 menit keatas dulu

Oh God... Tak ada bangku kosong? Jinjja? Dan kulihat, mayoritas penghuni bus ini memang para karyawan. Ah betul... Bukankah ini bertepatan dengan jam masuk kerja?

Terpaksa... Aku harus berdiri sambil memegangi pegangan tangan diatas bagian atap bus. Mataku kini terasa berat... Bahkan berulang kali aku menguap karna tiba-tiba rasa kantuk menyerangku

Kepalaku terus bergeleng kesana kemari. Terlebih saat angin berhembus masuk melalui candela-cendela bus yang sengaja dibuka agar tidak penganp. Kedaan ini sungguh mendukung! Kenapa tadi aku tidak membawa kasur saja yah?

**PUG**

**Author Kece POV**

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadar, ia telah menjatuhkan kepalanya disembarang tempat. Untung saja ada seseorang yang juga baru memasuki bus tersebut. Entah ini semua kebetulan atau apa, namja itu juga ikut berdiri disamping Kyungsoo yang memiliki badan lebih pendek darinya

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat didada orang tersebut. Membuat namja itu kaget dan refleks melihat sesuatu yang menempel didadanya

Bibirnya menarik seulas senyum... Saat matanya memandang kagum tentang kelucuan namja mungil yang kini seenaknya saja tidur ditubuhnya

Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi menganggur, kini mulai membawa tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Berjaga-jaga karna ia takut, Kyungsoo jatuh dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri seperti ini

Sementara... Tangan kiri namja misterius itu setia memegang pegangan atas bus. Pegal... Itulah yang ia rasa dilengan kirinya jika sudap begini. Bagaimana tidak? Ia harus menahan beban tubuh Kyungsoo dengan berdiri seorang diri. Tanpa ada penahan, hanya lengan kirinyalah yang ia andalkan

Tapi ia tak perduli... Malah ia merasa senang bisa sedekat ini dengan Kyungsoo lagi. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya ada juga penumpang yang turun. Dengan hati-hati... Namja itu membawa tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih ia rengkuh menuju bangku kosong tersebut

Pelan pelan ia dudukkan tubuh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Dialam bawah sadar itu... Kyungsoo merasakan kehangatan yang sebenarnya ia rindukan sejak lama, namun kenapa hanya berlangsung sebentar?

Kini ia merasa hatinya dingin kembali... Karna disaat itulah, tangan namja kekar itu melepas pelukannya untuk Kyungsoo. Membiarkan ia tertidur sendiri di bangku penumpang, dan memilih untuk meninggalkannya sampai disini... Karna ia takut... Kebencian itu ia dapat lagi dari bilik hati Kyungsoo, ketika melihat ia kembali hadir disampingnya

Sebelum ia benar-benar turun dari bus, namja itu menitip pesan kepada kernet bus untuk membangunkan Kyungsoo jika sudah sampai tempat tujuan. Karna namja itu, tahu betul dimana Kyungsoo akan berhenti

Setelah berbincang-bincang, ia kembali memandang Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap. Sejenak hatinya memberi peringatan agar ia menjumpai Kyungsoo sekarang. Perlukah berfikir? Ia langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo... Tangannya mengusap pipi mulus Kyungsoo... Menatapnya dengan mata yang berkunang...

Ingin rasa memeluknya... Mencumbunya... Seperti waktu itu... Namun lagi dan lagi! Ia merasa tahu diri, dan hanya meninggalkan kata terkakhir sebelum akhirnya nanti, Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya...

"mianhae..."

Suara tersebut berbisik... Kemudian tubuhnya berdiri... Menghampiri pintu keluar bus... Ketika itulah... Air mata Kyungsoo runtuh saat matanya masih terlelap...

**Hooaaammmmmm... Bosen gak ama FF ini? Dilanjut atau kagak?**

**Yang mau lanjut... RCL WAJIB ne! Hehehe... :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author : Ay**

**Cast :**

**Kai**

**Kyungsoo**

**Sehun**

**Luhan**

**Suho**

**Lay**

**Kris**

**Title : Painter's Your Heart**

**Genre : ?**

**Rate : T**

**Note : Oke! Please! Jangan bunuh saya karna masih berkeliaran crackpair couple side sampai dichap ini. Karna itu hadir memang sesuai dengan alur yang ada. Jadi... Jangan tinggalin bash disini yah :D Penambahan cast juga bisa terjadi sewaktu-waktu & author gak bisa memastikan itu kapan karna lagi! Sesuai berjalannya alur :D**

_Ingin rasa memeluknya... Mencumbunya... Seperti waktu itu... Namun lagi dan lagi! Ia merasa tahu diri, dan hanya meninggalkan kata terkakhir sebelum akhirnya nanti, Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya..._

"_mianhae..."_

_Suara tersebut berbisik... Kemudian tubuhnya berdiri... Menghampiri pintu keluar bus... Ketika itulah... Air mata Kyungsoo runtuh saat matanya masih terlelap..._

**Chap 5**

**Author Kece POV**

Kaki mungil Kyungsoo berjalan tak berselera. Maksudnya... Ia terlalu malas untuk melangkah, karna perasaannya sedang tidak enak

Kyungsoo bingung... Kenapa saat tertidur di bus tadi, ia memimpikan Sehun? Padahal ia sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk melupakannya dan hampir membuahkan hasil. Karna tak bisa ia pungkiri juga... Ia sampai digaris itu karna bantuan dari kehadiran sosok Kim Jong In

Ia sadar... Menutup hatinya hingga berbulan-bulan hanya karna Sehun, itu tindakan bodoh! Bukankah Kyungsoo mulai tumbuh dewasa? Dia bukan lagi remaja labil yang terus-terusan mengubur hidupnya dengan kesakitan masa lalu kan?

Itulah batin Kyungsoo ditengah perjalanannya menuju gerbang kampus. Sebelum betul-betul menemui gapura kampus tersebut, ia memilih untuk melewati taman disebelah utara kampusnya. Karna memang jalan itu lebih dekat dengan halte tempat ia turun dari bus tadi

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening saat memandang dua namja tengah berpelukan ditengah-tengah taman. Lagi lagi, ia harus menghirup oksigen lebih banyak dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan dari mulut

Bukan bermaksud apa-apa. Tapi... Menurut Kyungsoo itu terlalu erotis dilakukan ditempat, yang bisa dibilang tidak begitu sepi

Kyungsoo berlagak cuek dan melewati mereka dari samping. Mana mungkin juga lewat ditengah-tengah acara saklar itu kan? Yang ada nanti, Kyungsoo jadi babak belur karna tingkah konyolnya

**TAP**

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, persis dibaris mereka dari samping. Ia menggerakkan ekor matanya untuk meng-intrupsi betul-betul raut siapa dari pelaku utama pelukan itu

Mata Kyungsoo sepenuhnya membulat saat tahu itu adalah mimic wajah Kai! Yah... Itu Kai! Tapi ia tidak tahu... Siapa seseorang itu yang kini berada didekapan Kai...

Lekuk wajah Kyungsoo berubah miris melihatnya. Terlebih... Saat Kai tidak mengetahui kehadirannya disini. Tubuh Kyungsoo berasa terpaku... Dan penglihatannya hanya mampu memandang kegiatan itu... Sungguh... Kyungsoo rutuki kebodohannya sendiri!

.

.

.

"aku ingin menerima penjelasan darimu. Keluarkan saja semua isi hati yang kini kau rasakan Luhan-ah..."

Ucap Kai seraya memandang nanar namja lemah itu disampingnya. Sedari tadi, ia tak mampu membuka suara. Hanya isakan-isakan tangis yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya

"hiks... hiks... hiks..."

Kai menenangkan hatinya juga agar tidak terbawa emosi melihat Luhan, lagi-lagi seperti ini. Ia yakin! Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan si Cadhel itu!

Tak berapa lama... Luhan mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi hanya menunduk. Ia mulai mengatur nafas dan angkat bicara

"aku masih mencintai Sehun... Dan tempo hari di Green hill aku berbicara itu padamu, karna aku bingung... Harus menyandarkan hatiku yang hancur ini pada siapa... Hiks..."

"ku fikir... Sebagai sahabat, kau bisa melakukan itu untukku. Aku faham... Jika kau juga mencintai Kyungsoo dari dulu... Dan ku harap... Kau bisa membawa Kyungsoo dalam dekapmu dan... Bantu aku menyadarkan Sehun..."

Raut Kai menggambarkan mimic tak percayanya akan ucapan Luhan barusan. Ia baru sadar... jadi selama ini, ia hanya salah kaprah dalam menanggapi perlakuan Luhan? *readers kena tipu XD

Tangan Kai langsung mendekap tubuh Luhan... Memeluknya dengan rasa sayang antar sahabat yang sudah ia jalin bersama Luhan sejak SMA. Kini Kai semakin yakin dengan perjuangannya yang ingin merebut hati Kyungsoo yang pecah...

Melukisnya kembali... Menyimpannya dengan baik... Mencintainya setulus hati... Tanpa perlu membuat luka lagi...

"aku janji! Aku akan berusaha!"

Kai beralun ditengah pelukannya dengan Luhan... Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca... Ia mengingat wajah Kyungsoo yang masih lekat di otaknya

.

.

.

**Skip Time Campus**

Kai berjalan tergesa. Sedari tadi, ia terus menyusuri lorong-lorong kampus guna mencari Kyungsoo. Sejak pagi, ia tak melihat wajah Kyungsoo dikelas. Dan saat ia menanyakan pada mahasiswa yang lain, ia mengatakan Kyungsoo sudah datang dan melihatnya berjalan keluar dari taman kampus

Refleks otak Kai yang cerdas (emang iya? / disodok Kai) bisa mengerti alasan apa yang membuat Kyungsoo tak masuk jam kuliah pagi ini. Meski Kyungsoo belum menanggapi ungkapan Kai yang sudah jau-jauh hari diutarakan, Kai percaya... Bahwa sekarang, Kyungsoo mulai membuka hati untuknya! Dan Kai tak mau menyia-nyiakan itu!

"Masalah satu usai... Masalah yang lain datang..."

Bibir Kai menggurutu ditengah-tengah perjalanannya. Kakinya yang masih saja melangkah, tak merasa lelah sedikitpun. Karna semangat yang Kai miliki semakin membara, karna ia mendapatkan dukungan lagi dari sahabatnya, Xi Luhan

Mata tajamnya mulai menyorot curiga dengan pintu yang menghubungkan kampus dengan tanah kosong. Yah... Sebelah selatan kawasan kampusnya, memang terdapat tanah kosong yang hanya dihuni ilalang yang rimbun. Dan pintu itu... Tidak pernah dibuka oleh siapa pun kecuali petugas kebersihan dipagi hari (karna saat ini memang siang)

Kai langsung memasukinya. Terjawablah beberapa opini mengerikan tentang tempat tersebut. Semuanya salah! Sinar matahari menerobos setiap cela yang ada... Tanpa sisa. Kai baru tahu, jika ada tempat yang jauh lebih indah dibanding Green hill-nya

Ilalang kering berwarna coklat menjulang tinggi... Bahkan hampir menutupi semua tubuhnya. Ia terus berjalan melalui jalan setapak yang ada. Sampai akhirnya... Ia menemukan sebuah padepokan kuno ditengah-tengah tanah lapang itu

Kai mendekat... Dan semakin dekat, semakin tajam pula pendengarannya saat tahu ada suara isakan dari padepokan itu

Langkah Kai menghampirinya dan terlihat... Sosok yang ia cari tengah menunduk dengan suara isakan-isakan yang tadi ia dengar

Kai tersenyum... Karna ia terlepas dari teka-teki masalah yang membalut hidupnya. Bukan karna dia yang terlalu Pede. Tetapi... Memang batin nuranilah yang menyatukan apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan kepada Kai...

"kau cemburu?"

Tanya Kai membuat namja mungil itu berhenti menangis. Kai berjalan, menghampiri si mungil itu dan terduduk disampingnya. Angin langsung berhembus... Menerpa wajah tampan seorang Kim Jong In yang kini memamerkan wajah bahagianya

"ayo menghadap padaku Kyungsoo..."

Goda Kai sambil mencubit pipi chubby Kyungsoo dari samping. Kyungsoo mendengus... Malah menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kai

"huh... Arraso aku akan jelaskan... Jadi begini! Luhan itu sahabatku sejak SMA... Dan kami juga tanpa sengaja mengambil fakultas yang sama, satu Universitas bahkan satu kelaspun... Kami tidak merencanakannya. Dan soal scene pelukan di taman tadi... ehem..."

Kai sedikit melirik Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri tegap. Mungkin sengaja, agar lebih jelas mendengar penuturan Kai. Lagi lagi Kai tersenyum... Melihat pola Kyungsoo yang ia rasa, sungguh manis

"Luhan cantik yah..."

Kai cengar cengir tak jelas. Karna epil tiba-tiba datang dan menghasutnya, agar lebih mahir lagi menggoda Kyungsoo. Ia dekap mulutnya erat-erat dengan tangan, saat tahu tangan mungil Kyungsoo tengah mengepal... Tanda... Ia kesal akibat cemburu

Kai juga ikut berdiri. Tangan kekarnya kini pas melingkar dipinggang ramping Kyungsoo. Kepala Kai ia benamkan diceruk leher jenjang nan mulus milik namja bermata bulat itu

"kau salah faham... Aku dan Luhan hanya bersahabat... dan untuk itu, aku hanya menenangkannya, agar ia lebih tegar lagi dalam menghadapi Sehun... Sepertimu dulu..."

Bisik Kai seduktif dipipi Kyungsoo. Kepalanya bergidik ngeri mendapat perlakuan itu dari Kai, tapi Kyungsoo masih bertahan, karna ada hal lain yang perlu Kai dan Kyungsoo selesaikan saat ini juga

Kyungsoo berbalik... Menatap mata indah Kai dalam-dalam. Ia mengembuskan nafas... Lalu menunduk sebagai penetralan jantungnya yang kini berdegup kencang

"sudah saatnya aku menagih penantianku padamu Kyungsoo..."

Suara Kai mengisi ruang kosong disekitarnya. Beberapa detik tak ada respon dari Kyungsoo... Hingga akhirnya Kai memilih untuk membuat langkah... Guna berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo

**GREP**

Semuanya gagal saat Kyungsoo memeluk Kai dari belakang. Padahal... Kai melakukan itu tidak seriusan. Hanya ingin menggoda Kyungsoo saja. Kai tersenyum... Sangat tampan. Tangannya mengelus telapak Kyungsoo yang saling tertaut diperutnya... Sedangkan Kyungsoo menangis haru dipunggung Kai

"Sehun memutuskan ku karna aku tak memberikan apa yang ia minta, hingga ia lebih memilih Luhan dari pada aku... Hiks... Aku kini terjerat dalam perangkapmu... Apa kau melakukan metode yang sama seperti Sehun? Hiks... hiks..."

Kai awalnya tak faham apa yang Kyungsoo bicarakan. Segera ia menghadap Kyungsoo yang kini memiliki mata sembab karna saking seringnya menangis...

"kau fikir aku lelaki macam apa? Bukankah aku berkali-kali mengatakan... Bahwa aku akan menjagamu... Bukan menghancurkanmu..."

Mata Kyungsoo semakin berkunang, melihat wajah Kai yang begitu tulus saat mengungkapkan kalimat itu. Senyum yang masih susah ia rebahkan dibibirnya, meski hati Kyungsoo benar-benar bahagia karna kini menemukan namja yang benar-benar serius dengan perasaannya

Kepala Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa menatap Kai... Karna ia menyembunyikan rona merah pipinya. Ibu jari Kai mengusap sisa air mata Kyungsoo... Lalu menarik Kyungsoo kedalam dekapan tubuh ttan itu...

Hangat... Begitu hangat pelukan yang sama-sama mereka dampakan sejauh ini. Akhirnya terjawab sudah perasaan yang saling terpendam dihati masing-masing... *yee! KaiSoo jadian! #plak =,,=

Kai merenggangkan pelukannya... Tangannya ia gengamkan pada lengan Kyungsoo yang kecil... Berniat untuk mengajaknya keluar dari tempat ini

"Kai..."

Ucap Kyungsoo membuat Kai berhenti berjalan. Saat kepalanya menoleh pada Kyungsoo, tanpa ia duga... Bibirnya terasa basah karna kecupan kilat yang Kyungsoo berikan

"first kiss ku..."

Kai terpengongo dengan perbuatan yang tak pernah ia sangka itu dari Kyungsoo... Sedangkan yang mencium hanya tersenyum malu akibat tingkahnya sendiri... Kai juga ikut tersenyum... Tapi bukan tersenyum polos melainkan...

"mmmmmppphhh..."

Bibir Kyungsoo terbungkam dengan bibir tebal milik namja yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya itu. Tubuhnnya tidak bisa bergerak leluasa karna tangan Kai memeluknya erat hingga tak ada cela diantara kedua tubuh tersebut. Pengecualian... Untuk kain baju mereka *gak asik -_-

Ciuman yang terlahir tanpa napsu... Hanya ada ungkapan sayang diantaranya...

Setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka, Kai langsung berjongkok... Memerintahkan Kyungsoo untuk naik dipunggungnya...

**Skip Time | Malam hari**

"aku pulang...!"

Kyungsoo menyeru ketika langkahnya pas didepan pintu ruang tamu. Terlihat raut appa-eommanya gelisah sambil duduk disofa itu. Segera Kyungsoo menghampiri mereka

"ada apa?"

"hyung mu belum pulang seharian ini Kyungsoo..."

Nada cemas keluar dari bibir nyonya Do. Bahkan matanya terlihat mengembunkan air mata. Kyungsoo menoleh pada jam dinding disana... Ia menghembuskan nafas saat melihat jarum itu masih menunjukkan pukul 10 malam

"Lay-hyung kan sudah besar... Lagipula ini masih jam 10 eomma... Eomma tidur saja... Nanti juga pulang!"

"tuh kan... Dengarkan kata anakmu... Sebaiknya kau tidur saja yeobo..."

Ucap tuan Do mencoba menenangkan sang istri

"ani... Eomma berfirasat tak enak dengan Lay... Tidak biasanya ia pulang selarut ini, jadi Eomma tunggu disini ne..."

Kyungsoo tak tega jika melihat raut eommanya yang memelas. Alhasil, ia turuti saja kemauan eommanya

Setelah bersih-bersih dan berganti baju, Kyungsoo terkejut mendapati kedua orang tuanya masih duduk gelisah disofa ruang tamu. Padahal waktu sudah berlalu 2 jam setelah pulangnya ia dari kampus tadi

Kyungsoo menghampiri kedua orang tuanya... Bahkan kini sang eomma menangis terisak dipelukan sang ayah

**Ada apakah dgn Lay? Lanjuuuuutt...**

"eomma... Uljimmayo..."

Parau suara Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan perasaan ibunya, yang entah tengah berfirasat apa. Melihat ibunya seperti ini, membuatnya ikut terbawa suasana. Terlebih malam ini mulai menunjukkan pukul 12. Hitungan beberapa detik lagi... Akan berganti hari. Dan memang tak biasanya Lay sampai tak pulang seharian

"bukankah tadi pagi, Lay-hyung pergi bersama Suho-hyung..?"

Tanya Kyungsoo pada appanya

"apakah harus kita menghubungi Suho? Ini sudah larut malam Kyungsoo..." balas Appanya

"tidak bisa! Ini sudah kelewatan appa! Aku harus menghubunginya!"

Tegas Kyungsoo lalu mengambil ponsel didalam kamarnya

"yeobosseo..."

"..."

"mwo? Tapi Lay-hyung tidak pulang kerumah hyung!"

"..."

"aiishhh! Eottokeh...?"

"..."

"baiklah... Kutunggu hyung dirumah sekarang!"

**PIP**

"apa yang Suho katakan?" Tanya tuan Do dengan raut khawatir yang meledak-ledak

"Suho-hyung bilang... Lay-hyung sudah ia antarkan sejak tadi sore... Didepan rumah malah..."

"hiks... hiks... Lay... Kau kemana nak?"

Kedua namja itu langsung menatap sang eomma yang tengah menangis menjadi-jadi. Namun tangan Kyungsoo mulai mengepal... Dan tanpa diduga, ia kembali menyorot tajam appanya

"semuanya salah appa! Andai appa tidak menjodohkanku dengan Suho-hyung, semuanya tidak akan seperti ini!"

"maksudmu...?"

"menurutku Lay-hyung meninggalkan rumah karna ia tersakiti atas perjodohanku dengan Suho-hyung...! Kurasa Lay-hyung mencintai Suho-hyung appa! Bukan aku!"

Tuan Do menunduk... Menyadari kesalahannya yang egois, karna selama ini... Ia lebih memperhatikan kehidupan Kyungsoo dari pada Lay...

"annyeonghasseo..."

Suara bergetar itu berasal dari ambang pintu. Nampaklah Suho yang kini juga menjadi maintcast dari perbincangan mereka... Ia menatap ke 3 namja itu dengan mata yang berkunang... Terlebih... Ia mendengar... Bahwa Lay ternyata mencintainya...

**Anda kepoh? Atau tidak kepoh? Kepoh atau tidak kepoh, tinggalin RCL buat next chap oke! RCL di chap-chap sebelum-nya aku acungin jempol weh... =w=**

**Oh ya, Ay mau tanya... Membingungkan kah cerita ini? Dijawab ya Readers :D**

**Kalo menurut Ay sih, ini penuh dengan konflik murahan =,,= /angkat tangan ke kamera/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author : Ay**

**Cast :**

**Kai**

**Kyungsoo**

**Sehun**

**Luhan**

**Suho**

**Lay**

**Kris**

**Title : Painter's Your Heart**

**Genre : ?**

**Note : Huft... -_- Ay juga bingung, ada apa dengan otak saya sih?! Kenapa konflik terus ada ya mulai dari chap 1 ampe sekarang? Ah... Maafin Ay ya kalo ceritanya rumit banget! *makan menyan**

"_menurutku Lay-hyung meninggalkan rumah karna ia tersakiti atas perjodohanku dengan Suho-hyung...! Kurasa Lay-hyung mencintai Suho-hyung appa! Bukan aku!"_

_Tuan Do menunduk... Menyadari kesalahannya yang egois, karna selama ini... Ia lebih memperhatikan kehidupan Kyungsoo dari pada Lay..._

"_annyeonghasseo..."_

_Suara bergetar itu berasal dari ambang pintu. Nampaklah Suho yang kini juga menjadi maintcast dari perbincangan mereka... Ia menatap ke 3 namja itu dengan mata yang berkunang... Terlebih... Ia dengar... Bahwa Lay ternyata mencintainya..._

**Chap 6**

**Author Kece POV**

"sudah 3 jam kita mencari... Kau kemana Lay-hyung... Hiks... Mianhae..."

Tangis Kyungsoo pecah karna terlalu lelah mencari hyungnya ditengah malam seperti ini. Bahkan, ia tidak tidur semalaman karna harus duduk dijok mobil Suho untuk mencari hyung-nya

Suho juga terlihat lelah dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa... Sepanjang pencarian tadi, Suho juga bungkam karna pikirannya masih dipenuhi awang-awang perkataan Kyungsoo tentang perasaan Lay padanya

"kita pulang saja... Jika sudah pagi, aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Kau perlu istirahat Kyungsoo..."

"ani hyung... Mana mungkin aku bersantai-santai mengingat ini adalah salahku... Hiks..."

Kepala Suho ingin pecah rasanya. Kenapa harus Tuhan ciptakan manusia dengan sifat keras kepala? Tanpa memperpanjang masalah lagi, Suho melajukan mobilnya. Menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Dan menyuruh Kyungsoo tidur karna pagi besok... Ia akan mendapati jadwal kuis dikelas Kyungsoo

"Tak perlu khawatir... Esok masih ada waktu untuk mencarinya, aku yakin Lay akan baik-baik saja... Jalljaeyo..."

**Brrrmmmmmmm (suara mobil melesat cepat. Heh..)**

Setelah Suho mengantar Kyungsoo pulang, Kyungsoo langsung memasuki rumahnya. Menuju kamar... Lalu mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat. Ini sungguh miris... Baru tadi pagi ia merasakan bahagia bersama Kai... Dan sekarang?

Kepala Kyungsoo ia tindih dengan bantal. Menangis sekencang-kencangnya dibalik bantal itu. Bahkan didalam isakannya tersebut... Ia terus memanggil nama Lay... Dan tak pernah berhenti mengucap kata maaf berulang kali

Sebelum akhirnya... Ia lelah sendiri... Hingga tertidur lelap tanpa ia sadar...

**Skip Time**

Tak terasa matahari telah terbit. Kyungsoo yang baru bangun karna silau matahari menembus jendela yang ia lupa tidak ditutup semalaman. Semalaman? Mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam membuat Kyungsoo bergegas bangkit, melemparkan dengan sembarang selimut yang membalut tubuhnya

Ia tergesah menuruni tangga, melirik jam pagi ini menunjuk pada pukul 8. Langsung pertama kali yang ia kunjungi adalah kamar Lay... Kosong! Lay belum datang sejak tadi malam

Kyungsoo menghela nafas... Ia terlihat layu kembali... Setelah sadar bahwa waktu yang ia punya terus berputar, terfikir oleh Kyungsoo bahwa ia harus menghubungi pihak yang berwajib

Tapi... Lay menghilang belum sampai 2 x 24 jam bukan?

"haduh eottokeh?!"

Teriak Kyungsoo menggema diruang tamu. Ia mengacak frustasi rambutnya. Kyungsoo juga heran, karna rumah terasa sepi... Kemana perginya appa dan eomma?

Setelah mengetahui bahwa appa dan eommanya sekarang tengah mencari Lay, kini ia cukup lega. Karna tak lagi kehilangan orang-orang disekitarnya. Eomma dan appa-nya mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa Lay akan baik-baik saja dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk berangkat kekampus

Lagipula Kyungsoo juga teringat kata Suho semalam, bahwa pagi ini kelasnya akan kedapatan kuis dari dosen muda itu

Setelah sampai gerbang kampus... Ia kembali melewati koridor yang biasa ia gunakan menuju kelasnya. Namun Kyungsoo harus mempaus dulu untuk melangkah ke kelas, karna dari tadi di bus, Kyungsoo menahan pipis *kenapa gak bawa botol Bebz? /digetok tong sampah/

**BRAKK**

Mata Kyungsoo semakin belo, tiba-tiba ada tangan kekar yang menghalangi jalannya saat ingin keluar dari toilet. Tangan itu menggebrak pintu toilet dengan keras, yang kini sudah dipastikan... Tubuh sang pemilik tangan tersebut berdiri persis dibelakang Kyungsoo

Peluh sudah berebut jatuh dari badan mungilnya... Seakan merasa takut juga dengan suhu genting seperti ini. Bibir Kyungsoo mengatup rapat... Karna ia menahan takut yang luar biasa ketika menghirup wangi parfum yang sudah ia kenal sejak lama

"eoddika..."

Ucap namja tersebut dengan nada datar untuk Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo ia tutup rapat-rapat. Didalam hatinya ia memanggil nama Kai, agar segera datang dan menyelamatkannya...

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk sekali-sekali melawan namja itu. Ia hempaskan dengan kasar tangan kekar tersebut yang masih menahan pintu. Sang empunya lebih menyeringai ketika Kyungsoo memberikan perlawanan

Secara sigap, ia tarik paksa lengan Kyungsoo. Mencengkramnya, membawanya untuk kembali masuk kesalah satu bilik toilet

"appo-yo! Lepaskan!"

Bentak Kyungsoo tepat diwajahnya. Namun... Seketika tubuh Kyungsoo beku saat menatap mata itu berlinang air mata...

Bungkam... Meraka berdua hanya saling bungkam... Tak ada pemulaian dalam mengangkat suara... Kyungsoo lebih memilih memandang apapun itu, asal jangan dihadapkan lagi dengan mata yang kini sudah mengecap luka dibatinnya...

**TES...**

Bulir demi bulir terjatuh... Mengalir sayuh, membanjiri pipi tirusnya... Kyungsoo yang tadinya tak perduli mulai tertarik akan pertunjukan air mata namja yang kini menangis dalam diam dihadapannya...

"apa mau mu...? Tidak puaskah kau kemarin menyakitiku eoh?! Hiks..."

Lutut Kyungsoo seakan rapuh menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Ia berjongkok dengan tangis yang meraung-raung mengingat kejadian itu kembali...

"jangan dekati aku lagi... Hiks... Ku mohon..."

Pinta Kyungsoo bak pengemis karna namja itu masih berdiri dihadapannya. Ruangan yang tak begitu luas, hanya dihuni Kyungsoo dan namja masa lalunya... Oh Sehun...

Sehun mengusap kasar air matanya yang berlinang. Dalam sekejap, ia bisa mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo agar berdiri menghadapnya

**BUG**

Ia dorong kuat-kuat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo hingga menubruk dinding toilet. Kyungsoo meringis sakit, namun otaknya memerintah dengan segera mencari ponsel yang ada disaku celananya

**PRANG**

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menekan tombol call pada layar ponselnya, Sehun sudah membanting benda persegi itu hingga tercecer hancur elemen-elemen ponsel tersebut

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo penuh kehausan nafsu... Ia mencengkram kera baju Kyungsoo, mengangkatnya penuh paksaan agar wajah Kyungsoo bisa tepat menghadap wajahnya. Karna memang Sehun lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo

"hiks... Appoyo... Lepaskan Sehun-ah..."

"shireo... Aku ingin menikmati apa yang tak bisa kunikmati saat aku bersamamu dulu... LALU KENAPA KAU BERIKAN ITU PADA KAI HUH?! APA HEBATNYA KAI KETIMBANG AKU?!"

"hiks... hiks..."

Tanpa basa-basi... Sehun tergesah melucuti kancing kemeja Kyungsoo. Sedang Kyungsoo tidak bisa apa-apa selain meronta... Berjerit meminta tolong, tapi tetap... Tak ada yang mendengarnya...

"KAI !"

Mendengar Kyungsoo meneriaki nama Kai, bibir Sehun langsung meRAUP milik Kyungsoo hingga ia tak bisa berteriak lagi. Tangan kiri Sehun yang masih saja kuat menahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo dibelakang tubuhnya... Sedangkan tangan kanannya tengah lihai membuka kancing kemeja Kyungsoo karna susahnya jika Kyungsoo tak tenang seperti ini *pasrah aja Bebz -_- /author dibakar/

Sehun menyeringai bak setan abis keluar dari neraka(?) Dengan susah ia meneguk kasar salivanya ketika melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang kini toples. Ia tatap mata polos itu yang becek akibat genangan air matanya. Pandangannya begitu hancur... Seakan menggambarkan bentuk hatinya sendiri...

"OH SEHUN !"

**BUG**

**BUG**

**BRAKK**

Belum selesai Sehun menengok suara itu, datang beruntun beribu bogeman telak menimpa wajah tampannya. Kai... Namja bertangan kekar itu terbakar emosi melihat namjachingu-nya dilecehkan oleh namja lain

"KEPARAT !"

**BUG**

Terus... Hingga entah keberapa kalinya Kai menghajar habis-habisan Sehun yang kini terlungkai lemah. Darah bercucuran dari wajahnya... Perutnya seakan siap mengeluarkan segala isinya...

Sedangkan Kyungsoo... Namja malang itu meringkuk ketakutan. Ia tidak mampu membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya jika tidak datang sosok Jong In disini. Tubuhnya terus bergetar... Mata nanarnya yang membengkak tak mempunyai arah pandang...

Ini begitu sulit... Ini begitu sakit... Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa... Hanya bisa membayangkan wajah seram Sehun saat tadi 'hampir' menodainya...

"Kai... Hentikan!"

Suara itu berasal dari ambang pintu yang ternyata milik dosen muda Suho. Tidak hanya Suho yang berada disana... Melainkan... Namja cantik bermarga Xi (Luhan) juga memandang adegan ini tak percaya...

**Sedikit Reka Ulang**

Alasan dosen Suho ikut andil berada di TKP ini karna tadi... Ia tak mendapati Kyungsoo dikelasnya. Setelah ia menelpon kedua orang tua Kyungsoo, mereka mengatakan Kyungsoo sudah berangkat kekampus

Suho yang menangkap keganjalan dari keadaan ini langsung bergegas keluar kelas. Tanpa memberi alasan kepada murid-muridnya, karna pikiran Suho juga kalut atas hilangnya Lay... Membuat para mahasiswa yang berada dikelas tersebut ikut membaur keluar... Termasuk Kai dan Luhan

"ada apa dengan Kyungsoo Ssaem?"

"aniyo Kai... Orang tuanya bilang, Kyungsoo sudah pergi kuliah tapi..."

"apa hubungan anda dengan Kyungsoo?"

Pertanyaan Kai yang to the point membuat Suho berhenti melangkah. Suho terdiam dengan pandangan matanya yang kini menyorot mata tajam Kai. Terlihat raut emosi dan juga cemburu tertahan diwajahnya...

"aku... Calon hyung-nya..."

Ucap Suho mantap membuat siratan kelam wajah Kai melunak... Baru beberapa langkah mereka kembali mencari Kyungsoo, telinga mereka menangkap suara aneh yang bersumber dari lorong depan

Mereka berlari dan semakin tajam terdengar suara pecahan...

**PRAANG**

"KAI !"

.

.

.

Kai segera tersadar ketika Suho menyuruhnya berhenti. Lagipula, Sehun kini juga dalam kedaan antara sadar dan tidak. Semua pasang mata yang menyaksikan itu langsung diberi pengarahan dari Suho agar menjauh dari tempat ini

Langkah Kai langsung terfokus pada Kyungsoo yang kini sungguh memilukan... Ia tak henti-hentinya menangis sambil menekuk lututnya... Seolah Kyungsoo mengalami trauma yang begitu gila...

Ia dekap tubuh Kyunsoo yang bergetar... Perlahan... Kyungsoo melunak... Menghentikan isakannya ketika ia sadar bahwa Jong In sudah ada didekatnya dan ia... Tak boleh khawatir lagi... Tak boleh takut lagi... Bukankah, itulah kata-kata yang Kai berikan untuk Kyungsoo setiap harinya?

"hiks... hiks..."

**PLAK**

Mata becek Kyungsoo memandang adegan Luhan yang menampar Sehun ketika ingin berdiri. Kai yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh dan mendapati hal yang sama juga...

Luhan terus-terusan menangis dihadapan Sehun... Terlihat bodoh... Hanya karna cinta butanya untuk Sehun... Dan apa yang Sehun lakukan? Beku... Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah melakukan tindakan diluar nalarnya itu...

Sakit hati mereka semua rasakan... Ruang yang tak begitu luas ini hanya diisi dengan isakan-isakan pedih menyakitkan...

"aku lelah... Aku lelah menjalani ini... Aku lelah mencintaimu Oh Sehun... Hiks... Aku lelah bersandiwara seolah-olah aku baik-baik saja... AKU LELAH !"

Teriak lantang Luhan dengan semua kesakitannya. Meski belum puas melampiaskan sakitnya kepada Sehun, ia pilih untuk pergi dari tempat ini...

Sementara Suho... Hanya memandang senduh hubungan asmara antara ke 4 muridnya itu...

Kaki Suho mendekat pada kedua namja yang masih berpelukan... Yaitu Kai dan Kyungsoo. Dan entah sejak kapan, Sehun juga sudah keluar dari toilet ini

Tangan Suho menepuk pundak Kai... Memberi kekuatan untuk kedua insane tersebut agar lebih keras lagi menjaga apa yang sekarang mereka miliki... Tidak seperti ia... Yang terlambat menyadari apa yang seharusnya ia 'sudah' miliki...

"biar kuantar Kyungsoo pulang..."

"ani ssaem! Aku saja yang mengantarnya pulang!" tegas Kai untuk Suho

"kau mau naik apa? Bagaimana jika kau juga ikut mengantar Kyungsoo pulang... Aku yang menyetir..."

Tawar Suho yang mendapat persetujuan dari Kai. Namja berkulit coklat itu mengangkat Kyungso ala bridal style... Membawanya keluar toilet dengan sambutan tatapan kepo dari mahasiswa yang ternyata tak mengindahkan perintah Suho dari tadi

**Skip Time**

Ditengah perjalanan, ban mobil Suho ternyata pecah. Keadaan jalan yang sepi, semakin memperkomplite kesusahan mereka. Suho mengecek ban mobilnya dari luar. Ia tendang ban mobilnya karna begitu kesal dengan masalah yang bertubi-tubi datang

Kai yang merasa ada yang tak beres, ikut keluar juga... Dan diikuti Kyungsoo yang baru sadar dari ketakutannya...

"ettokeh Ssaem?"

"jangan panggil aku Ssaem jika diluar kampus!"

"ah nde! Mianhae..."

Tanpa mereka sadar... Dari kejauhan ada seseorang yang terus memantau kegiatan mereka sejak tadi. Manusia berperawakan seperti namja itu, menutup wajahnya dengan penutup wajah berwarna hitam kelam... Bak penjahat beringas...

Pergerakan tangan namja misterius itu, kini merogoh sakunya. Ia keluarkan pistol jenis SIGP250... Setelah menarik barrel-nya... Ia membuat ancang-ancang meluruskan benda yang ia genggam dengan tangan yang bergetar...

Menuju... Salah satu dari ke 3 namja yang ada ditengah jalanan sepi itu... Tinggal satu tarikan pelatuk saja, peluru panas tersebut siap meluncur dengan iringan ledakan bubuk mesiu-nya...

**SREEETT**

**PRAAKK**

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan..."

Mata namja bertudung hitam itu, dibuat terkejut saat ada sesosok namja asing yang menghalangi rencanya. Begitu beraninya... Namja yang tak pernah ia kenali itu... Membuang pistol yang tadi ia genggam dengan susah payah...

Ketika mereka saling bertatap... Hanya siratan takut yang keluar dari mata sang 'calon' penembak misterius tersebut...

"pergilah... Jika kau tak ingin kuhabisi disini..."

Ucap namja berpostur jauh lebih tinggi darinya... Membuatnya tak bisa berkutip lagi... Selain... Mengiyakan apa yang namja itu katakan...

**Ngerti gak membs...? Siapa 2 namja itu yang saling beradu acting di akhir cerita ini? /ekspresi alis naik turun/ *apa2in sih gue =,,= Oke yang mau lanjuuuuutt... Tinggalin jejak yang panjang yah :D Sekali2 dong... Ay dikasih komen yang puanjaaaang bak rell kereta api /mampus aja thor/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author : Ay**

**Cast :**

**Kai**

**Kyungsoo**

**Sehun**

**Luhan**

**Suho**

**Lay**

**Kris**

**Title : Painter's Your Heart**

**Genre : ?**

**Note : Empty**

_**SREEETT**_

_**PRAAKK**_

"_apa yang ingin kau lakukan..."_

_Mata namja bertudung hitam itu, dibuat terkejut saat ada sesosok namja asing yang menghalangi rencanya. Begitu beraninya... Namja yang tak pernah ia kenali itu... Membuang pistol yang tadi ia genggam dengan susah payah..._

_Ketika mereka saling bertatap... Hanya siratan takut yang keluar dari mata sang 'calon' penembak misterius tersebut..._

"_pergilah... Jika kau tak ingin kuhabisi disini..."_

_Ucap namja berpostur jauh lebih tinggi darinya... Membuatnya tak bisa berkutip lagi... Selain... Mengiyakan apa yang namja itu katakan..._

**Chap 7**

**Kris POV**

**Sedikit Reka Ulang**

Entah kini hatiku seakan mati setelah kuungkapkan perasaanku pada Lay... Mengapa seperti ini? Mengapa hanya ada 'dia' yang ada dihatinya...? Mengapa bukan aku...? Yang selalu menjadi dinding pesandar hati ketika ia mulai runtuh...

Apa yang membuatku begini...? Dan apa yang membuatmu hingga sebegitu besar mencintai hati yang tak pernah sedikitpun menoleh padamu...

Dalam diam aku menangis... Dalam diam aku meminta agar Tuhan bisa membuatku meluluhkan hatimu atas kebekuan cintamu pada 'nya' yang tak bisa diganggu gugat...

Apa yang salah dari diriku Lay...? Apa yang membuatmu memandang beda antara aku dan 'dia' hingga menuntutmu lebih menunggu 'dia'... Dari pada aku... Yang selalu setia menjagamu sedekat ini...

Tenggorokanku terasa sakit karna harus susah payah meredam tangisku didepan Lay. Setelah kubujuk ia agar secepatnya pulang setelah seharian kemarin menginap diappartementku... Menangis terseduh-seduh ketika... Lagi dan lagi... Harus mengungkit pria yang sama...

Aku sakit ketika Lay berucap nama Suho... Aku sakit! Tapi aku harus berbuat apa jika hukum alam menetapkan bahwa perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan...

Kuhempas nafas ketika petak kaki kami menyusuri trotoar jalanan menuju rumahnya... Tak ada secuil kalimat guna memecahkan keheningan... Aku tak berselera... Aku hidup... Tapi aku seakan mati...

"Su... Suho..."

Lagi? Haruskah nama itu yang kau ucap? Tidak! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya Lay...! Ku mohon hentikan...!

"Kris... Jeball tanggapi aku... Lihat itu..."

Suara Lay terdengar gemetar dan memaksaku untuk melihat namja aneh, berdiri diatas trotoar yang sedikit rimbun oleh rerumput liar. Mataku yang melihat pergerakan mencurigakan darinya, sontak membuatku berlari... Mendekatinya dengan wajah yang tak bisa kukenali karna ia memakai tudung hitam kelam membalut kepalanya

**SREEETT**

**PRAAKK**

Secepat apapun itu... Tanganku menepis telapak mungilnya yang menggenggam senjata api

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan..."

Dingin tanyaku dengan tangan yang masih mengenggam erat pergelangan namja misterius itu...

Pertanyaan yang tak digubris membuatku semakin dalam menatap matanya... Yah... Karna memang bagian tubuh itu saja yang bisa kulihat

Hanya terdapat linangan air mata luka yang terus mewarnai mata indahnya... Aku tak mengerti... Firasatku berkata bahwa ia memendam sakit hati yang bertubi hingga membuat tumpukan benci dihatinya...

Mungkin ia senasip denganku... Lagi lagi firasatku yang menjawab... Aku tahu betul... Bagaimana perbedaan pandangan mata bahagia dan sedih... Karna seringnya mata seperti itulah yang kudapati saat Lay menangisi cintanya untuk Suho dihadapanku...

"pergilah... Jika kau tak ingin kuhabisi disini..."

Ucapku sambil menghempaskan tangannya keudara... Lalu ia meninggalkanku dan tempat ini...

Setelah semua itu berakhir, aku berbalik ingin menjumpai Lay... Sambutan yang langsung membuat dadaku sesak... Jika melihat Lay kini tengah memeluk satu diantara ke 3 namja disana. Yah... Itu Suho... Aku yakin itu Suho

Tidak lagi... Tidak lagi bisa kubendung air mataku hanya karna cinta rumit seperti ini... Sambil terus terisak... Aku berlari meninggalkan mereka... Terus dan terus berlari meski aku tak tahu akan kearah mana...

"hosh...hosh...hosh..."

Letihku tak karuan... Tanpa sadar, kakiku yang panjang ini membawaku hingga terlampau jauh untuk menghindar dari scene menyakitkan itu...

Hingga aku memilih menyandarkan punggungku dibatang pohon sakura... Kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan karna terpaan angin seakan menenangkan hatiku yang berkecamuk luka...

Dilain tempat...

**Author Kece POV**

Lay terus merengkuh Suho dalam pelukannya. Sambil meruakkan isakan-isakan takut... sakit... rindu... semuanya tercampur jadi satu. Sedangkan Suho tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun... Dia hanya beku ketika mendapat perlakuan itu dari Lay secara tiba-tiba

Yah... Mungkin dia masih shock atas kedatangan Lay yang notabennya kemarin menghilang dari rumah. Begitupun dengan kedua namja yang juga terpengongo mendapati Lay kini sudah ada dihadapannya...

"Lay hyung..."

Suara Kyungsoo seakan tak percaya melihat Lay menangis seperti itu sambil memeluk Suho. Namun kedua namja yang berpelukan itu tak mendengarnya, kecuali Kai yang memang berdiri disamping Kyungsoo sedari tadi

"nuguya..?"

Tanya Kai yang tak mendapat balasan dari Kyungsoo

"hiks... Aku takut kehilanganmu... Hiks... Sungguh aku takut... Hiks... Hiks..."

Seketika Suho sadar mendengar Lay mulai membuka suara. Ia lepas perlahan tangan Lay yang terus merengkuh dadanya. Selagi kehabisan nafas... Juga guna menenangkan Lay yang tak terkontrolkan diri seperti ini

"aku baik-baik saja... Kau kemana saja em? Ada apa denganmu?"

Suara Suho beralun begitu lembut... Hingga membuat Lay sedikit merasa tenang...

"hiks...hiks... Tadi... Aku melihat ada seseorang yang ingin melukaimu... hiks..."

Suho terlihat miris... Kali ini ia yang memeluk Lay... Erat... Begitu erat... Bahkan tanpa sadar... Ia juga menitiskan air mata kebahagiaannya untuk namja yang kini tengah ia dekap

Dalam pelukannya... Suho sengaja tidak menanyakan apa maksud pembicaraan Lay. Apa maksud dengan 'ada seseorang yang ingin melukaimu'... Suho tak berminat... Karna ia yakin, keadaan Lay sekarang masih terlalu sulit menjelaskan semuanya

Setelah berhasil menenangkan hatinya sendiri, Lay melepas tangannya yang tadi kembali merangkul tubuh Suho. Perlahan jemarinya mengusap pipinya yang basah akibat genangan air mata. Diikuti jemari-jemari Suho yang sedang mengusap mata sembabnya...

**Skip Time**

"Lay!"

Teriak histeris nyonya Do yang menampakkan raut kalut... Mata yang sembab... Hidung memerah... Dan jangan lupakan... Air matanya yang tak membuat sisa, karna sedari kemarin ia tak bisa berhenti menangis atas menghilangnya Lay dari rumah

"hiks...hiks... Kemana saja kau nak? Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu... hiks.."

"maafkan Lay eomma hiks... Sungguh... Lay baik-baik saja kok..."

"jeongmall..?"

"nde! Jeongmall..."

Kembali... Nyonya Do merengkuh Lay erat-erat... Seakan tidak ingin kejadian menyakitkan kemarin terulang lagi... Kehilangan Lay... Bagai kehilangan separuh nyawa menurutnya

"kau lelah... Mandi dan beristirahatlah... Biar eomma yang menemanimu ne?"

"gwenchana eomma... Lay bisa sendiri..."

"tidak! Kau harus mau!"

Apa boleh buat? Lay mengangguk karna sampai kapanpun, ia tak bisa melanggar perintah eommanya. Alhasil, Lay dan nyonya Do melaksanakan kegiatan mereka... Meninggalkan Kyungsoo, Kai, Suho dan tuan Do diruang tamu

"ah... Kajja! Duduk dulu nak..."

"ah nde ahjussi!"

Bungkuk Suho pada tuan Do yang mempersilahkannya duduk. Keadaan hening pun mencuak. Masing-masing dari mereka, masih bergulat dengan segala tanda tanya yang masih belum dijawab hingga sekarang. Sampai akhirnya... Kyungsoo si namja bermata bulat memecah keheningan itu

"Suho hyung! Tadi... Bukankah Lay hyung mengatakan, ada seseorang yang ingin melukaimu? Nuguya?"

Yang ditanya malah menunduk... Sejenak, otaknya yang cerdas ia buat berfikir... Benar, siapa otang itu? Dirasa... Suho juga tidak tahu

"aku tidak tahu Kyungsoo... Entahlah! Kepalaku pusing!"

Tuan Do yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka, hanya menatap ke 3 anak muda dihadapannya. Ia sendiri... Juga masih sedikit bergejolak akibat hilangannya Lay karna kesalahannya

Sedangkan... Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya saling pandang... Seakan bertanya "siapa" "siapa" dan "siapa"... Tidak ada yang tahu... Karna mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan orang itu... Sebelum akhirnya Lay datang dan mengatakan hal tersebut tanpa bukti... Bahkan... Kris... Yang memandang namja misterius itu dari dekat pun... Tidak mengenalinya...

"oh ya... Lay hyung seharian kemana saja? Bukankah kau mengatakan, hyung mu seharian kemarin kabur dari rumah?"

Giliran Kai yang bertanya pada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng... Logika yang ia punya, benar-benar tidak berani, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menerka-nerka... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada hyungnya

"apa tadi... Lay hyung, menemuimu sendirian saja hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Suho

"mana mungkin... Aku yakin... Dia pulang tidak sendirian... Lagipula, siapa yang tega membiarkan uke seperti Lay pulang tengah malam seperti ini"

"lalu... Siapa yang mengatarnya?" Giliran tuan Do yang terlihat kepo

"mianhae ahjussi... Aku masih tidak tahu..." Jawab Suho sesopan mungkin

"menurutku... Sebaiknya, jangan tanyakan apa-apa kepada Lay hyung untuk sekarang. Biarkan dia istirahat dulu... Dia pasti masih shock dan lelah..."

Ucap Kai bijak kepada ke 3 namja didepannya. Reaksi yang mereka berikan, hanya mengangguk atas perkataan Kai... Dan setidaknya... Mereka semua, kini merasa lega dari segala bentuk teka-teki alur hidup yang membuat mereka letih

"kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu... Ahjussi... Suho hyung... Chagi... Sampaikan salamku untuk Lay hyung dan eommonie ne... Selamat malam..."

Merasa cukup untuk membungkukkan badan, Kai langsung pergi keluar rumah. Sedangkan tuan Do terpongongo ketika mendengar... Ada namja yang to the point memanggil 'chagi' kearah Kyungsoo dihadapannya

"dia pacarku..."

Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit mendengus lalu berlalu meninggalkan sang ayah. Sedikit senyum mengembang dibibir tuan Do... Sebelum terlanjur lebar senyuman itu, suara Suho langsung menyelundup yang juga berpamitan karna hari sudah terlalu larut

**Skip Time**

_**Biarkan saja begini...**_

_**Aku tahu, sampai nanti aku tiada... Menunggu hatimu terbuka untukku adalah tindakan terbodoh**_

_**Bukankah itu terasa mustahil ?**_

_**Yah... Seharusnya tak kuperbuat macam hal seperti itu...**_

_**Tapi... Kau tahu aku bukan ? Aku siapa ? Dan apa daya yang kupunya ?**_

_**Detik berganti menit... Menit berganti jam... Jam pun mulai berganti hari...**_

_**Apa kau tahu, di waktu seperti itu apa yang ku lakukan ?**_

_**Memikirkanmu... Merindukanmu... Mengkhawatirkanmu...**_

_**Telah kulakukan segala upaya untuk menghapus raut mu dibenakku, itu tidak mudah..**_

_**Tidak semudah kau membalikkan telapak tanganmu...**_

_**Bahkan... Tidak semudah engkau menitiskan air mata... Hanya karna dia... Dia dan dia – lagi**_

_**Apa pantas, jika aku mengatakan "seharusnya aku..." ?**_

_**Yah... Seharusnya aku...**_

_**Karna aku berdiri tegap disismu... Menjadi tiang bagi bangunan hati yang rapuh...**_

_**Aku kuat... Karna aku bersandiwara...**_

_**Tapi satu yang perlu kau tahu...**_

_**Aku tak menyesal, menjadikanmu sebagai cinta yang kutunggu... Meski berat untuk kukatakan, penantian itu kuakhiri sampai disini...**_

_**Sempat terfikir... Jika Tuhan mengizinkanku menjadi pelukis hatimu...**_

_**Dengan cekatan, kuukir indah bait-bait cinta yang selama itu hanya mampu terpendam... Pasti !**_

_**Pasti... Pasti kau juga berharap yang sama pula... Tapi, bukan padaku...**_

_**Aku paham... Biarkan saja begini...**_

_**Kuanggap sebagai langkah demi langkah menuju kedewasaanku...**_

_**Kau seperti guru bagiku... Mengenalkanku pada manis, pahit, hingga kesakitan cinta itu seperti apa...**_

_**Aku tersenyum... Sungguh aku tulus tersenyum, asal... Melihatmu tersenyum bahagia bersamanya...**_

_**Jaga dirimu baik-baik...**_

_**Karna saat kau membaca surat ini, aku dalam perjalanan kembali ke Canada...**_

_**Meneruskan tugas appa-ku sebagai kepala rumah sakit yang ia bangun disana**_

_**Ketika wisudawan kuliah kita telah sampai pada waktunya, kumohon jangan mencariku,**_

_**Karna aku... Tak bisa menaruh petak langkahku ditempat ini kembali...**_

_**Aku butuh waktu... Butuh waktu untuk menjadikanmu kenangan, karna kuyakin... Sulit untuk melupakanmu**_

_**Ulljimayo... Kau lebih indah kala tersenyum... Dan aku... Menyukai itu...**_

_**Show me that good things come to those who wait!**__** FIGHTING !**_

"hiks...hiks...hiks... Kris..."

Gumam Lay ketika membaca secarik kertas yang terselip dibawah pintu rumahnya pagi ini. Ia terus mengalirkan air matanya... Mengingat begitu beratnya kedaan Kris seperti ini, yang dulu... Sempat ia rasakan akibat perasaannya untuk Suho

Lay merasa jadi manusia yang terlalu mementingkan egoh sendiri... Lay merasa bodoh... Bodoh, karna tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan jika sudah begini. Takdir tak bisa ia tebak. Takdir tak bisa ia setir sendiri... Jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Selain... Menangis... Karna ia terlalu lemah... Berdo'a dalam hati... Karna ia tak punya kekuatan seperti apa yang Tuhan punya..

Dengan mata yang berkaca, Lay melangkah menuju tempat yang dirasa bisa menenangkan segala gundahnya... Mungkin, terlebih dulu beropini tentang kenyamanan jika Lay memilih duduk dibangku yang bertengger pohon rindang disampingnya

Dan benar... Setidaknya, ia merasa tenang dengan angin kiriman Tuhan yang berhembus lembut menyapu surai yang bergelanyut menutup wajahnya... Sisa air yang mengalir dipipinya, perlahan mengering... Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada batang pohon itu, lalu ia menutup kelopak mata... Seolah kini... Ia tengah berdialog langsung dengan Tuhan... Dan meminta... Agar Tuhan menjaga Kris sebaik mungkin dengan mengirim malaikat dunia padanya..

"sudah merasa lega...?"

Lay yang mendengar suara itu, langsung terkesiap duduk dengan posisi yang benar. Gelagapan ia membenahi penampilannya yang sedikit kalut... Dan itu.. Mendapati respon kekehan seseorang yang ada disampingnya tersebut

"tidak ada hakim yang paling adil kecuali Tuhan... Kesakitan menjamah manusia diawal, itu bukti bahwa Tuhan menyayangi mahluknya... Dia tidak tidur... Dia tidak tuli dan Dia... Tidak bodoh... Jadi tanpa kau meminta agar Tuhan menyembuhkan luka yang ia rasakan sekarang, Tuhan terlebih tahu dan mempersiapkan semuanya dari awal... Dengan cara Nya sendiri..."

Mendengar penuturan panjang lebar dari Suho, membuat Lay hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. Jika dulu Lay kesal atas ocehannya bak pendeta itu, tapi kini... Ia merasa sedikit terbantu karna memang, apa yang selama ini ia katakan semua ada benarnya

"mianhae... Dulu sempat membuatmu terluka karna mencintaiku..."

"Nado... Saranghae..."

Ucapnya lagi... sedangkan Lay hanya diam dan sekarang mulai meluruskan tatapan manic matanya pada Suho...

Suho yang melihatnya, langsung merenggangkan tangan. Siap untuk menampung tubuh Lay dalam dekapnya. Lay terbawa suasana dan melakukan apa yang Suho pinta

"aku akan tenang jika seperti ini..."

Sela Lay ditengah pelukannya bersama Suho. Ia lebih lagi mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya ditubuh namja bersenyum angelic itu. Telapak tangan Suho mulai menjamah rambut Lay, mengusapnya sayang...

Dilain tempat...

Sesosok punggung mungil yang berdiri didepan meja dapur itu, membuat Kai tersenyum senang. Ia bergegas mendekatinya, sejenak ingin membuatnya kesal dipagi ini, apa itu salah?

Kini ia sudah berpijak tepat dibelakang tubuh mungil ini. Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia membalut perut mungilnya dengan tangan yang sudah melingkar indah disana. Sesekali ia hirup wangi tubuh namja yang begitu ia cintai ini dengan seduktif

Cup... cup... cup...

Ia kecup berulang kali leher jenjangnya dan membuat Kyungsoo meringis geli. Melihat itu, Kai semakin tertarik untuk lebih memperdalam lagi kecupan sensualnya dan memang sukses membuat Kyungsoo sedikit mendesah nikmat

"Kai..."

"eum...?" Tanya Kai yang masih mempertahankan posisinya menciumi Kyungsoo

"jangan seperti ini... Aku sedang memotong sayur... Lepaskan..."

Kai tersenyum mendengar Kyungsoo berucap sehalus itu. Entah, disengaja atau tidak. Yang jelas... Kai menyukai kekasihnya yang memang penyikap lembut ini

"shireo..."

"huh... Kai! Lepaskan tidak?!"

"tidak!"

Sejak kapan dicerita ini Kai memiliki sifat egois? Yah, bagaimanapun author membuat karakter Kai sebagus mungkin, tetap saja... Fikiran akan 'kemesuman' Kim Jong In... Tak pernah terlepas dari benak saya! *curcol =,,=

Kini tangan Kai mulai menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo. Ia eratkan pegangannya lalu memutar tubuh Kyungsoo agar menghadap padanya. Setelah mereka saling bertatap, terdiamlah sepasang kekasih itu... Hanya saling memandang hingga beberapa lama

"gwenchana...?"

"ada apa denganmu Kai...? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"karna aku mengkhawatirkanmu... Chagi..."

Kyungsoo meringis meremehkan, lalu kembali melanjutkan acara potong memotong sayurnya

"pabbo!" Cela Kyungsoo ditengah kegiatannya

Kai yang mendengar langsung menyampingkan kepalanya. Chu~ Menyentuhkan bibirnya untuk menemui pipi kanan Kyungsoo... Blush... Semburat merah meruak diwajah Kyungsoo... Suhu ruang dapur yang kini seakan terasa dalam keadaan musim kemarau, begitu panas

"saranghae Do Kyungsoo..."

Bisik Kai tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo. Namun namja cantik ini malah memalingkan muka guna menghilangkan pandangan Kai pada pipinya yang memerah...

"ehem...!"

Deheman bass tersebut sukses membuat Kai maupun Kyungsoo terjungkal. Dengan sigap, tubuh Kai menahan berat tubuh Kyungsoo yang hampir saja jatuh akibat terkejut. Setelah mereka mengendalikan posisi masing-masing, nampaklah tuan Do yang cengar-cengir setelah melalukan sesi sponsornya =,,=

"menggangu saja..."

Gerutu Kai yang mendapat jitakan dikepala dari Kyungsoo

**Dinner's Time**

"apa yang kalian fikirkan?"

Kata tuan Do menyingsingkan keheningan diruang makan itu. Dia menatap ke 4 anak muda yang kini hanya mampu menunduk tanpa mengambil seporsi makanan pada sendoknya

"hem... Ada apa? Ceritakan saja pada kami..."

Giliran nyonya Do yang mencoba membuat mereka mengangap dia dan suaminya sebagai teman juga

"eomma! Ini urusan anak muda! Jadi eomma dan appa tidak boleh ikut!" Sewot Kyungsoo dengan memanyunkan bibirnya

"eoh?! Apa kami sudah terlihat tua?"

"nde appa!" Teriak kedua putranya – Kyungsoo / Lay – dan setelahnya mereka memandang kearah lain. Sedang kedua seme – Kai / Suho – yang notabennya kekasih mereka hanya terkekeh

"kalau begitu... Beri kami cucu secepatnya!"

"MWO!"

Serentak ke 4 namja itu tersedak bersama. Mereka gelagapan menyahut segelas air, tapi orang tua Kyungsoo dan Lay malah semakin tertawa puas melihat mereka begitu

"kami serius... Jeball..."

"appa!"

Teriak Lay dan Kyungsoo membahana membuat telinga disekitarnya tuli seketika. Namun... Kai langsung menoel dagu Kyungsoo, memberi winxs ketika Kyungsoo menoleh padanya

"nde! Secepatnya akan kami laksanakan..."

Ucap Kai watados yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Lay seakan mati mendadak. Tapi itu juga sukses membuat ruang makan mereka bising akibat tertawaan keluarga besar Do...

**Fiiuhh... /lap iler/ Ini panjang kan? Iyakan? Yah? Yah? Yah? Maafin Ay kalo cerita mengecewakan... Terlebih buat KrAy Shipper... Tapi... Ini masih TBC kok, jadi... Kalian hanya perlu tinngalin jejak jempol ama komennya... Kalo dapet respon bagus dan banyak yang kepoh di next chap, Ay usahakan bakal ubdate kilat!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author : Ay**

**Cast :**

**Kai**

**Kyungsoo**

**Sehun**

**Luhan**

**Suho**

**Lay**

**Kris**

**Title : Painter's Your Heart**

**Genre : Drama / Romance**

**Note : RCL itu WAJIB :D**

**Chap 8 [END]**

**Luhan POV**

Terik mentari memanasi tepat di atas kepalaku. Siang yang kosong, bagai ikut menyindirku karna kekosongan hatiku juga. Entah kini aku memandang apa... Hanya ada rasa sejuk menyambar tubuhku kala aku berdiri menatap keindahan Tuhan dihadapanku... Di bumi pulau Jeju

Beruntungnya... Tuhan seketika menyadarkanku dengan kedatangan namja yang tak pernah kukenli itu untuk merebut pistol tersebut. Yah... Jika aku nekad menarik pelatuk pistol itu pada Kyungsoo, mungkin kini Tuhan tidak akan pernah lagi mempertemukan mataku dengan segala keindahan Nya...

Aku iri... Kenapa kami tak diciptakan tuk saling bahagia?

Namun sekarang... Sampai ku menutup mata, Sungguh! Aku tak berharap apapun akan datangnya kebahagiaan untukku. Sudah cukup aku membuat muak alam sekitarku dengan tangis yang kemarin kuperbuat terus menerus

Aku terduduk lemah diatas pasir putih ini. Dengan kegiatan yang kini menenggelamkan kepalaku diantara kedua lutut yang kutekuk. Bukankah... Aku sudah berjanji? Sudah cukup membuat alam sekitarku muak karna pertunjukan tangisanku yang tiada henti... Jadi, biarlah aku menangis dengan cara seperti ini

"hi..."

Meredam suara tangisan itu tidak mudah... Juga tidak sulit. Tidak mudah, karna sulitnya melupakanmu... Tidak sulit, karna sakit hati yang kurasakan begitu dalam hingga ketika suara isakanku terdengar... Itupun tanpa kusadar

"kau kenapa?"

Badanku seketika beku ketika seseorang menyapaku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Mana mungkin aku mengangkat kepala dan membiarkan wajahku menyapanya dengan keadaan pilu seperti ini. Tidak! Aku malu!

"gwenchana... Aku hanya terkena angin"

"mwo?! Maksudmu?"

Haduh... Bodoh...! Kenapa aku mengatakan yang tidak-tidak?!

"yah... Angin... Karna angin... Aku menangis..."

"orang aneh!"

Ledek orang itu tanpa ku tahu tengah memberiku tatapan bagaimana. Karna sedari tadi kami berdialog, aku tak melihat sedikitpun wajahnya. Aku masih tetap menunduk, menyembunyikan air mataku untuk menatap dunia

"angin..."

Gumamku sambil mengangkat wajah yang sudah kuhapus air matanya. Tak terasa, langit mulai bermunculan mega-mega yang indah... Kurasa, sedikit lagi aku akan melihat matahari terbenam

"angin..."

Kuucap kata itu lagi dengan sedikit terbumbui nada getaran. Kenapa? Kenapa disaat aku berucap itu, aku ingin menangis...?

**Wuush~ (Suara angin)**

Dia datang... Kembali menyakitiku dengan dinginnya hingga menusuk beberapa tulangku...

"apa semua angin itu jahat...?"

Ucapku... Dengan pandangan tak teralihkan secuil pun guna menetralkan air mataku yang mengembun...

"ti...dak kah... Terdapat beberapa ang...ngin... yang baik? Hiks... AKU MEMBENCI ANGIN ! AKU MEMBENCI ANGIN ! AKU BENCI ! BENCI ! Hiks..."

Celotehku tak karuan di tepi pantai... Tak henti-hentinya aku meraungkan tangisanku tak jelas... Terus... Terus dan terus hingga membuatku kembali membenci raut yang selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai Angin pembawa kebahagiaan untukku

"INIKAH YANG KAU SEBUT KEBAHAGIAAN ?! Hiks..."

Teriakku lantang seperti orang gila... Terus ku hentakkan kakiku sampai membuat pasir yang kupijaki memuncah kemana-kemana... Karna aku tak tahu lagi... Harus kulampiaskan pada siapa kesakitan hati ini...

"AKU BENCI !"

**SREEKK**

Kegiatan gila itu kuhentikan ketika benda yang biasa bergelantung dileher jenjangku terputus, karna gerakan frontalku tadi. Yah... Sebuah liontin berlambang angin yang terdapat foto Oh Sehun didalamnya

"hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Entah kata-kata apalagi yang harus kulontarkan untuk melepaskan semuanya. Aku tak mampu... Bingung kegiatan apa yang harus kuperbuat nantinya? Aku benar-benar lelah... Hanya bisa membuat bendungan air mata dengan kedua telapak tangan yang kini sudah menutupi wajahku

"hiks...hiks...hiks..."

**BUG**

Tangisku seketika berhenti saat kurasa benda berbentuk bulat menerpa kepalaku dari belakang. Dan benar... Benda itu bergelinding kedepanku karna mengikuti postur bidang miring pantai ini

"hiks... Appo..." Lirihku sambil mengusap bekas timpukan dikepalaku dengan tangan

"ah~ Mianhae... Jeongmall mianhamnida, aku tak sengaja melemparmu dengan bola volley itu..."

Ucap seseorang disampingku. Kurasa ia tidak tulus, jika dia tulus, mana mungkin meminta maaf dengan tak benar malah langsung mengambil bola dan pergi

Setelah kurasa lega, aku segera berdiri lalu melangkah menuju hotel tempatku menginap. Ku buat petak ini lambat dengan sesekali menghela nafas. Bahkan mengangkat kepalaku saja terasa berat. Aku berjalan dengan terus menunduk

**DEG**

Langkahku sontak berhenti saat kulihat ada sepasang kaki juga berpijak didepanku. Dengan hati yang dag dig dug penasaran, kuangkat kepala ini perlahan untuk melihat siapa orang itu...

"aku memang angin yang sudah berlalu... Mianhae..."

Ucapnya dengan mata yang berlinang. Aku hanya menatapnya tanpa memberi respon apa-apa. Semudah itukah kata maafmu terlontar?

Aku kembali berjalan gontai. Melewatinya yang masih berdiri disana, menubruk bahu kirinya yang memang kusengaja

**GREP**

**BUG**

Sehun langsung menarik dan memelukku. Aku tercengang dibuatnya... Mataku sontak membulat penuh kala kurasa pergerakan tangan Sehun malah mengusap-usap punggung kepalaku

Kupejamkan mata saat sensasi dingin menyambar kulit leherku... Yah, seperti air. Yang kupastikan itu adalah tetesan air mata Sehun yang kini menempelkan pipinya pada ceruk leherku

"ketika aku sadar bahwa angin bisa membuat mata menangis... Maka kini aku memohon padamu agar kau sejenak berlindung dibalik tubuhku... Yah, bukankah aku sebagai angin yang sudah berlalu? Jadi untuk sekarang, aku merubah dan menjadi guardian untukmu... Ku mohon..."

Mendengar kata-kata itu hanya mampu membuatku tersenyum getir. Kulepas peluknya dan sekarang kutatap matanya tanpa ada niat untuk... Memberi tanggapan

Lama kami saling beradu pandang, kurasa cukup! Cukup untuk meluluhkan perasaan kokohku akan rindu padanya. Meski ku tahu... Meski hanya beropini, memulai semuanya dari awal lagi tidaklah mudah... Karna aku terlalu hancur!

"hiks..."

Lirih terdengar tangis Oh Sehun mengeluarkan isakan. Saat itu aku tengah berjalan yang sudah melaluinya hingga berdiri sendiri disana. Sekejap aku menoleh, namun karna aku tak kuasa, kuputar lagi kepalaku mengahadap lurus kedepan

"bukankah inilah giliranmu... Merasakan kesakitan yang dulu kupendam sendiri, tanpa ada tiang penyandar untuk aku yang rapuh ini..."

Ucapku datar yang kurasa Sehun pasti mendengarnya karna keadaan sepi disekitar kita...

.

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

**Sehun POV**

Sudah 3 bulan kami menjalani hidup masing-masing. Awalnya tentu saja sulit menerimanya... Tapi, aku sadar bahwa Tuhan menuntutku untuk lebih bersikap dewasa lagi. Memang... Semuanya berawal dari kesalahanku. Untuk itu, aku jadi tahu diri dan menjaga ke-egoisanku kala melihat Luhan bersikap acuh seperti itu padaku *poor Sehun :(

Melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo yang semakin mesrah saja... Jujur, aku iri. Namun disamping itu, aku juga bahagia bisa melihat tawa senyum mereka terlebih... Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah memaafkan kesalahanku dihari yang lalu

Aku juga patut mensyukuri atas kenikmatan Tuhan yang ia titipkan pada Suho ssaem. Berkat dia... Aku hanya mendapat _scorching_ tak lebih dari 3 bulan. Karna kebodohanku yang membuat Kyungsoo terlecehkan di toilet waktu itu. Yah... Dari pada aku di _drop out_ dari kampus?

Bukan... Bukan karna Suho ssaem bermaksud untuk pilih kasih. Tapi, ketika aku meceritakan semua padanya, dia Nampak berfikir dan mulai mengerti dengan kondisi dan perasaanku. Hingga ia ikut serta memperjuangkan kuliahku kepada rektorat

Setelah kejadian itu, kami jadi lebih dekat lagi dan Suho ssaem juga bercerita tentang kisah cintanya, yang kini baru saja ia beritakan di kelas... Bahwa cintanya itu (yang sekarang telah menjadi istrinya) tengah mengadung anak pertama mereka

"huaaa! Chukkae ssaem!"

"Ayo traktir kami sekelas!"

"jeball ssaem... Aku tahu kedai ice cream yang memiliki menu begitu lezat!"

Itulah teriak-teriakan pagi ini diruang kelas kami yang sengaja kami sepakati untuk free. Hitung-hitung refreshing otak karna mengepuh jika harus disetir untuk belajar terus-terusan

Benar... Begitu terpancar binar bahagia dari rautnya yang terkenal bersenyum angelic itu. Menambahkan kesan kebijaksanaan sang dosen muda nan tampan, Kim Joon Myeon atau yang akrab kami panggil Suho ssaem. Itu membuatku kagum dan berharap... Kelak aku bisa menjadi sepertinya. Sesosok ayah yang sangat berkarisma!

Aku tersenyum menunduk melihat tingkah pola kekonyolan kawan-kawanku sekelas. Terlebih melihat Suho ssaem yang berdiri didepan sana tapi seakan lupa dengan jati dirinya kini sebagai siapa

Tak sengaja, kulihat pada deretan bangku terdepan. Melihat sepasang kekasih yang begitu serasi tengah bermesrahan meski dengan keadaan gaduh seperti ini. Aku hanya menggeleng melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo melakukan itu... Aku ikhlas... Karna kini memang giliranku merasakan apa yang dulu mereka rasakan bukan?

Mengingat kata-kata tersebut, langsung kutoleh namja cantik sang pemilik ucapan itu. Yang kini juga tersenyum memandang adegan di muka kelas. Dia terlihat ikut merasa bahagia juga mendengar Suho ssaem akan menjadi ayah, atau... Dia tengah membayangkan bagaimana bahagianya jika sudah memiliki anak?

Molla... Yang jelas, aku kini lega melihat senyumnya berpijar kembali. Yang dulu... Sempat terpadamkan karna Oh Sehun, si raja bodoh!

"hey Xi Luhan! Kemarilah!"

Seruan itu jelas membuatku terkejut dan dalam sekejap aku membenahi posisi dudukku yang tadi menyamping karna harus melihat Luhan terus-terusan

Nampak Luhan melangkah maju ketika Suho ssaem memanggilnya. Semua murid jelas diam karna bingung, kenapa Suho ssaem meminta Luhan untuk maju? Aku juga tidak tahu

"kau kenapa eoh? Senyam senyum tak jelas seperti itu?"

Tanya Suho ssaem mulai menyelidik

"emmm... Apa tidak boleh ssaem? Aku hanya ikut terbawa dalam kebahagiaanmu... Chukkae ne!" Ommo... Senyummu begitu cantik Luhan... Apa kau sadar?

"eoh? Jinjja? Kau bohong ne...?"

"eh- Aiiishh! Untuk apa aku berbohong ssaem...?"

"hem... Benarkah? Apa jangan-jangan..."

"mwonde?!"

"Oh Sehun! Kemarilah!"

**DEG**

Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku yang dipanggil Suho ssaem? Haduh~ Perutku langsung terasa panas. Begitupun dengan pipiku ketika Luhan menatapaku dengan mata yang membulat kaget

Kualihkan pandanganku kesamping. Bersiul-siul dan melagak seolah aku tak mendengarnya. Hitung-hitung juga untuk menenangkan hatiku yang kini dag dig dug tak karuan. Ayolah... Ku mohon tadi aku hanya salah mendengarnya!

"Oh Sehun... Apa perlu aku yang menjemputmu kesana eoh?!"

Tubuhku langsung melonjak berdiri. Dengan gugup dan entah ini perasaan apa saat aku melangkah menemui mereka berdua didepan. Kuteguk salivaku. Terasa berat! Bagai menelan batu sungai yang besar *oke ini lebeh ._.

"ada apa ssem memanggilku...?"

Eoh? Benarkah itu suaraku? Terdengar sangat aneh! Apa karna factor... Nervoust ku ini?

"kau masih bertanya ada apa? Ckckckc! Kemari kau! Berdiri disamping Luhan!"

"ssaem..."

Rintih Luhan yang seakan aku ini preman saja hingga harus ditakuti

"tenang Luhan... Nah, sekarang kau Sehun! Buktikan jika memang kau tulus, mulailah dari sekarang!"

"MWO! MAKSUD SSAEM?!"

Teriak kami berdua yang juga menampakkan mimic khas Kyungsoo O_O. Itu pertanda bahwa ini memang benar-benar sulit dipercaya!

Oh konyolnya diriku... Lihatlah! Betapa memalukan style ku sekarang. Yah... Images cool yang selalau kubawa dihadapan kawan-kawan sekalas, kini lebur hanya karna ada Luhan disampingku

**GREEP**

**BUG**

Entah kurasa aku memang sudah gila. Aku telah lama memendam rindu ini untuk Luhan. Jadi... Tanpa berfikir apa-apa, aku langsung membawa Luhan untuk kedekap. Terus... Kueratkan pelukanku pada lehernya. Seakan tak mau lagi kehilangan ia, yang kurasa begitu menyakitkan

"mianhae... Jeongmall mianhae... Terserah jika kau masih membenciku dan tidak mau memaafkanku, terserah... Tapi kau harus tahu jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu... Yah! Aku mencintaimu! Hanya mencintaimu!"

Semakin kupererat linkarang tangan kananku dilehernya. Sedang yang kiri, kubuat menarik tubuh Luhan agar lebih dekat lagi dengan tubuhku. Kudengar seisi kelas membuat kegaduhan lagi dengan mensiul-siulli kami. Tapi aku tak perduli! Masih saja kubuat Luhan dengan posisi seperti ini. Oh... Aku sungguh merindukan pelukan ini...

"ss...ssee...ssakk..."

Kurasa Luhan meronta untuk dilepas. Suaranya yang terbata juga menunjukkan bahwa aku terlalu berlebihan dalam hal pelukan ini. Jadi ku buat renggang pelukanku dan takut untuk menatap mata Luhan yang ku pikir... Masih menyimpan benci untukku

"kenapa menunduk? Dasar pecundang!"

Aku tercengang mendengar, apa itu suara Luhan? Saat aku mendongakkan kepala, nampaklah senyum itu terkulum indah dibibir cherynya. Aku terharu melihatnya yang tetap mampu saja tersenyum meski merasakan kesakitan yang begitu dalam karnaku... Langsung tanpa perintah, terjunlah bulir-bulir kebahagiaanku dari mata ini

"hiks...hiks...hiks..."

"hey! Kau ini seme atau uke Oh Sehun...!"

Yap! Benar! Aku seperti raja yang ter-skak(?) dipermainan catur. Bagaimana mungkin, sosok seme tampan dan penuh wibawa sepertiku menangis didepan khalayak hanya karna uke cantik nan imut Xi Luhan?

Kuusap air mataku kasar. Kupeluk kembali tubuhnya yang menganggur karna menceramahiku saat menangis tadi. Seruan kembali menggema dikelas... Tapi Suho ssaem tidak keberatan. Kulihat ia menyilangkan tangan didepan dada dan tersenyum melihatku memeluk Luhan... Demi apapun... Kau guru yang memiliki berjuta makna Suho ssaem... Terimakasih...

"apa kau masih membenciku?"

"menurutmu?"

"menurutku tidak... Karna aku yakin, kau mulai menerimaku sebagai guardian sekarang. Bukan sebagai angin pembawa kebahagiaan. Karna angin... Pasti cepat berlalu..."

Samar terlihat Luhan tersenyum simpul ditengah pelukan tanganku dilehernya

"Pede sekali! Dasar pabbo!"

"hmmm... Terserah kau mengatahiku apa saja... Itu takkan member efek apapun agar aku mau melepaskan pelukan ini! Betul tidak?"

"tidak!"

"mwo?" Kurenggangkan pelukku, lalu melihat wajah Luhan sebentar "maksudmu Luhan?"

**GREEP**

Giliran Luhan yang menekan punggung leherku dengan sedikit menjijit dan ternyata... Dia yang memelukku

"karna aku senang kau peluk seperti ini... My Guardian..."

Terus kulukis indah senyumanku disini... Disini... Dimana tempat kami memulai semuanya dari NOL kembali...

.

.

**Couple Side Present \\(^0^)/**

**Sulay...**

"uuhhh... Aaahhhhh... Chagii... Appo...!"

Jerit Lay tak karuan ketika merasakan benda seperti bola kecil menyayat daerah 'itu' nya karna memang kini waktu persalinannya setelah 1 tahun menikah dengan Suho

"tahan chagii... Sabar... Istighfarr... Astaghfirullah hal'adzim... Ayo ikuti aku chagi... FIGHTING!"

"uuuhhh... hosh... hosh... Astaghfirullah hal'adzim..."

"nah begitu chagi pintar... Sekarang tarik nafas... Keluarkan... Tarik... Keluarkan... Ayo chagi! Tidak sakit kok... Ada aku disini..."

"ARRGGGHH! APANYA YANG TIDAK SAKIT EOH! COBA SAJA KAU MENJADI UKE DAN MENJALANI PERSALINAN SEPERTI INI !"

Suho langsung cengo ditempat kala melihat betapa sangarnya wajah Lay ketika membentaknya seperti itu. Ckckck! Tidak boleh dicontoh ne :)

**Oeeek~ Oeeek~ Oeeek~ (apaan nih?)**

Akhirnya... Setelah satu jam'an mereka mejalani detik-detik menegangkan itu, lahirlah little Kim yang begitu imuuuuuuttttt seperti yang ngarang nih cerita XD /ampun Qaqa/

"nah... Sudah dimandikan... Ini anak bapak dan ibu(?) Manis sekali... Jenis kelaminnya uke!"

"mwo! Enak saja! Yang jelas-jelas aja dong sust! Mana mungkin jenis kelaminnya uke!"

"orang bapak ama ibuknya aja juga kagak jelas... Gimana anaknya mau jelas!"

"YAK!" Tanpa terpikir oleh Suho sebelumnya, ternyata Lay mengeluarkan jurus Unicorn untuk melumpuhkan dunia kegelapan yang ingin menghasut anak pertama mereka *apa deh -,- kembali kecerita

**KaiSoo...**

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat kita lalui. Padahal sudah 1 tahun yang lalu aku kenal Kyungsoo saat awal permulaan Ospek. Mendapat guyuran senyumnya, membuatku mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kupikir itu hanya mitos... Dan ketika aku rasakan sendiri, itu adalah sebuah fakta

Fakta... Atau takdir?

Haha... Jujur aku tidak bisa membedakan antara keduanya. Yang jelas sekarang, aku sangat bersyukur telah mendapat Kyungsoo didekapku. Yang mendekapnya pun tidak mudah... Dasar uke cantik! Yah! Uke cantik! Aku mencintai uke cantikku... Do Kyungsoo

"Kai!"

"Nde chagi-ah!"

"tolong bantu appa membenahi genting rumah yang bocor...! Appa sih...! Sudah dibilangin juga dilapisi No (ciiit / sponsor gak boleh ditayangin nanti kena pajak) biar kagak bocor! Kasiankan nanti kalau Lay hyung pulang dari rumah sakit kebocoran aweweweweweweweweweew..."

Duh! Kalau uda dengerin suara nyaringnya ini bikin kepala pusing. Tapi... Ku pikir-pikir seperti inilah kehidupan rumah tangga yang dibilang romantic. Dan itulah yang aku dan Kyungsoo harapkan kelak jika sudah berumah tangga. Pasti! Aku akan mengalahkan rumah tangga SuLay hyung yang begitu terkenal akan kemesrahannnya. Membuat iri saja!

"nde chagi...! Chakkaman!"

**HunHan...**

"aaaaaaa~~... Chagi! Pelan-pelan!"

"hehehe... Mian... Lagipula kau ini sudah besar Sehunnie... Tidak malu meminta aku suapi ditempat umum seperti ini?"

"wae? Kau malu?"

"bukan..."

"kalau begitu suapi saja... Sini gantian... Aaaaaaa~..."

"em... Mashitta..."

Ucap Luhan begitu imut karna matanya membentuk bulan sabit saat tersenyum. Sehun menatapnya geli, ingin langsung menerkamnya tapi mengingat ini tempat umum... Ia urungkan

"kau makan seperti anak kecil! Belepotan!"

Marah-marahan Sehun karna melihat ice cream tercecer disekitar bibir Luhan. Tanpa malu lagi, Sehun langsung menghisap sisa-sisa ice cream itu dan memanfaatkannya juga untuk mencium bibir Luhan

"Sehunnie..."

"saranghae..."

**KrisTao...  
**

"apa kau tidak lapar?"

"eum? Aku baru saja makan dokter Kris..."

"apa kau tidak haus?"

"tadi saat makan... Aku sudah minum..."

"hufh~ Kalau begitu, apa kau sudah punya pacar perawat Tao?"

"HAH?" O_O

"aku serius!"

Tajam mataku menyorot matanya agar ia percaya bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku tadi. Yah... Setelah terpuruknya hatiku karna cinta pertamaku dulu, kini semua kembali terbangun kala aku tepat menatap perawat lucu ini yang ternyata menjadi bawahanku

"hiks...hiks...hiks... Aniyo...!"

"eh?"

"kau menakutkan! Hiks...hiks..."

**Toeng!**

Langsung kujikat jidadku sendiri. Bodoh! Cobalah hilangkan wajah seriusmu Kris ketika membuat permulaan untuk mengajak uke berkencan!

"oh... Cup... Cup... Uljimma..." Sambil kupeluk kepalanya yang kini menempel didadaku. Oke gagal disini untuk hari ini! Tapi aku takkan menyerah karna esok masih ada waktu! *FIGHTING KRIS GE !

Suho telah menobatkan dirinya sebagai pelukis hati Lay yang dulu remuk karna harus mencintainya. Maka dari itu, Sehun juga sukses melukis hati Luhan kembali yang dulu hancur akibat kesalahannya. Beda dengan Kai... Yang sudah menjadi pelukis hati untuk sosok Kyungsoo sedari dulu, hanya saja Kyungsoo masih belum peka karna menutup segala indra yang ia punya akibat trauma disakiti. Dan sekarang... Kris sedang berjuang untuk mendapatkan pelukis hati yang sesungguhnya dari namja yang menurutnya lucu itu... Siapa lagi kalau bukan perawat Tao?

Hihi... Kalau begitu, siapa pelukis hatimu?...

Aku? Em... Sepertinya tetep EXO deh... ^_

**THE END**

**Akhirnya... Berakhir sudah FF ini :D Berhubung besok uda puasa, maafin Ay yah... Kalo Readers pernah Ay sakitin gegara FF atau apalah yang pernah kenal Ay /sungkem/ Ay juga ngebut sih bikin ni chap terakhir... Semalaman ngelembur buat ngetiknya, jadi mian lagi kalau ceritanya ancur! Ay juga sadar, kalo cerita Painter's Your Heart ini pasaran dan kurang nge-feel. Tapi Ay tetep pengen dikasih komenan dari Readers loh... Ay sayang Readers! /cium/ Sampai jumpa di FF Ay selanjutnyaaaahhhh /kissBye/**

**Ay (Spesialis Kyung Uke)**


End file.
